The Grimm Change
by Kofukuna Shi no Kami
Summary: The two had rushed at each other, one intent on killing the other while one only wanted to bring his friend back home. But when the tensions are running high and one uses excessive force, what will be the result. NarutoHarem Rated M for language and violence. No lemons. Faunus Naruto.
1. A History Repeat

The Grimm Change

The Valley of End was regarded as quite a legendary site. It was the setting of possibly the greatest battle to have ever been fought, said battle having reshaped the landscape itself. The battle had been waged between two warriors of awesome prowess, their abilities ranging from being able to breathe fire to being capable of growing acres of forestry in moments. These men of legend were known as Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage of the Leaf, the lone user of the powerful Mokuton, and the founder of the Senju Clan, and his adversary, Madara Uchiha, the only person who could hope withstand the complete force of the first Senju, and live to tell the tale. Madara had been Hashirama's chief competitor for the position of Hokage, and was the head of the well-known Uchiha Clan.

These two warriors had faced each other on the battlefield many times, and each had developed a begrudging respect for the other. Their blows had destroyed many a battlefields, but they had also created a strong bond. They had come to see each other as brothers, rivals, both wanting to stay ahead, thus pushing the other to grow as well.

But the battle they had fought at the Valley of End was not a friendly spar, or a bout to attempt to best the other. This was a true fight, both feeling it necessary to put the other down, permanently. They had put their all into their attacks, showing their counterpart exactly why they were revered as they were.

Alas, the clash came to an end as all do, with one being able to overcome the other. In this case it had been Hashirama who had risen victorious from the ruined remains of the valley. Madara had struggled with all he had, but Hashirama had proven to be the better warrior.

In remembrance of the ultimate conflict, two statues were made on either side of the valley. On one side stood a ten storey tall imitation of the Shodaime Hokage, garbed in his samurai like armor. On the opposite side was an equally huge sculpture of the founder of the Uchiha Clan, who wore his regal armor that looked similar to his opponent's. These two statues were made to commemorate the epic encounter between the two men.

Decades later, in the same valley, we find another confrontation taking place. Two young boys who had both suffered, suffered in ways others wouldn't dream of in their nightmares, are currently fighting each other with their limited yet destructive abilities.

On the head of Hashirama stood a child that looked to be in his preteen's, despite his relatively short stature. The child's sense of fashion was left questionable due to his jumpsuit which consisted of bright orange trousers and an equally bright jacket, with the upper chest being a dark blue and the collar being white. The boy was hunched over, the damage to his jacket and the dirt on his clothes proof of the fact that the scuffle had been raging for a while now. His golden, spiky blond hair was casting a shadow over his eyes, the gleaming red shine the only depiction of their presence. A headband, the same color as the blue on his jacket, was wrapped around his head, and on the front where it covered his forehead was a metal plate that had a strange insignia carved into it. The blond had three thick whiskers on each of his cheeks. His canines and his fingernails had elongated as well as sharpened, now seemingly capable of being able to tear metal.

But what was strange about this child was the aura that encompassed his form, a burnt orange in color. It seemed to emit vibes of malevolence and hatred. The aura took the shape of a fox, with a single appendage like structure breaking off the rest at the end and forming the fox's tail.

The boy took a deep breath, before holding his hand out in front of himself. He concentrated until a small blue ball of energy formed within his hand, the ball spinning madly. The sphere gained a purple hue due to the cloak like energy surrounding the boy.

On the other head stood a boy who looked to be of the same age, albeit was quite a bit taller. The boy wore a navy blue t-shirt, and a pair of beige shorts that ended just above his shins. On the back of his t-shirt was a fan like crest, the handle and the lower half being white while the rest was red. There were two large tears on the boys t-shirt, out of which sprouted two large, wing like appendages. His dull blue hair reached his upper back, and most of it was kept out of his eyes by a headband extremely similar to the one worn by the blond, except this one had a horizontal slash going across it. The child's eyes were made up of a red sclera and red irises, with the pupils being black. The irises were seperated from the sclera by a thin black border, on which were two black tomoes that faced outwards. A star like mark was present on his face, the vertical line running across the length of his nose and the horizontal one running below his eyes, overlapping with the other. He too extended his gray hand in front of himself and concentrated. Not long after, a sphere of lightning formed within his hand, small bolts of lightning arcing around.

The boy with the blue hair ran across the statue he stood on, and jumped.

"Naruto!"The shout echoed in the valley.

Meanwhile, the blond boy began to run as well, and followed suite by jumping off the figure's head and extending his arm forward.

"Sasuke!"The second yell was equally loud, and with that the two boys' arms collided, their own attacks battling the other's for dominance. At first the two had seemed to be equal, but a after a moment of struggling, it was proven that that was not the case.

Slowly but surely, the purple sphere of swirling energy grew larger, and began to overpower the boy with the blue hair.

An explosion rocked the cave, as both boys were sent flying back. The one with blue hair fell down on to the water, with little to no damage, but the blond did not have such luck. He went flying, and his body landed in a rocky area. Two large rocks were able to impale him, one through the abdomen and the other through the chest.

The blond, despite heavy blood loss and the throbbing pain in his upper body was able to raise his head enough to see an unconscious figure floating on the water's surface. Ignoring the pain, he allowed a smile to grow on his face.

'I kept my promise, Sakura, Sasuke's going nowhere. But it's a pity, is this where I end. Naruto Uzumaki, killed by a pile of rocks. That'll be the day. Looks like Konohamaru'll

have to become Hokage for me."

With those final thoughts, the blond allowed himself to succumb to oblivion, as his eyelids closed, and he heaved a sigh.

Naruto Uzumaki was no more.

 **Author's Note:**

Hello, dear readers and fellow fanfiction fans. This was the prologue to my first story, one that I hope will one day become an epic in length.

Now before anyone complains about the word count, this idea had just popped into my mind and I just wrote it down, without any idea of what will happen next, so i couldn't write further.

If you believe this length was alright, please state so in a review or a PM. If you believe chapters should be longer do the same. Keep in mind I will be able to post short chapters quickly ( twice or thrice a week) and long chapters slowly ( once a month).

This story is also a dedication of sorts to Monty Oum, whom I believe was an awesome guy( even if Volume 3 got reallly dark and all) and love his work.

So, I believe that is it, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you leave a review, and flamers, let me ask what do you gain from flaming a story. I doubt most writers are even irked by your words, so why not say what you want to in kinder words.

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi no Kami


	2. Revelation, and a Mother?

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

'Unhh...Did I fall down another cliff?'

Naruto opened his eyes with a groan, only to wince and shut them when they were hit by the bright light that seemed to be coming from all directions. After blinking a few times, he finally got used to it and sat up. He looked around himself and noticed that he was in a large room. The floor and walls were all white, except for a door knob that had an intricate black outline to it. At first, Naruto began to freak out a little.

"Ahh...Where am I? I know I got hit by those rocks in the valley after I beat Sasuke. Does this mean I'm dead? Am I in heaven or hell?"

Before Naruto could think on the matter any further, the door on the other side of the room began to open, as evidenced by the creaking noise.

"Well, not like I have anything better to do."

With those words Naruto began to walk towards the door. When he got to it, he slowly pushed it open, years of ninja training having jumped in. Once he made sure that there didnt seem to be any immediate danger, he stepped into the darkness on the other side of the door.

Immediately he was engulfed in darkness. He turned back towards the door he just came through, only to discover that there was nothing but darkness behind him.

Steeling his nerves, Naruto took a step forward. When nothing happened, Naruto took another. And another. And another. Gradually, Naruto began walking in the direction he assumed to be north.

After what seemed like hours of walking, he noticed that there seemed to be an ethereal glow coming from his surroundings. This encouraged him to start running, and after another half an hour or so, he noticed that his shoes were creating little splashes on the floor. This led him to believe that wherever he was heading towards was wet.

After another unmeasured length of time, the glow had brightened enough for him to discern that he was in a sewer of some sort. He could now see that the light was being produced by flame like fluids that were moving in a network of pipes throughout the sewerage system, each having seperate pipes. There were three types of fluids, a purple one that seemed to move at a moderate pace, a pale blue one that was moving quiye rapidly, and a red one that seemed to be rushing through the pipe network. None of this discouraged Naruto from going on ahead, on fact he was now quite curious to find out what these flame like substances were.

After another half hour of running at a sedate pace, Naruto arrived at a dead end, the water now reaching up to his ankles. In front of him was a grid of metal pillars and bars that seemed to form a cage of sorts. Looking sideways, Naruto determined that the cage streched on for an extremely long way.

"Annhh...What the hell! I walked all this way here for nothing, now what do I do?" Naruto's annoyed whines bounced off the walls.

Not expecting a reply, Naruto nearly jumped in fright when he heard a loud chuckle echo through the room. The chuckle seemed to be one of amusement, but it was hollow.

Naruto turned around to look at the fence behind him, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Within the cage was the silhouette of a large creature. It had rabbit like ears, a long snout covered in burnt orange fur, and a pair of crimson eyes. Its eyes held amusement and a small amount of bloodlust, not unlike what he had seen in the eyes of Gaara and Shukaku. Behind the creature, further down the cage there seemed to be some swishing movement, and the large beast smirked when Naruto turned to face it. The sight of its sharp white canines made Naruto shiver, but he was Naruto Uzumaki, and he wouldn't get scared of an overgrown rat.

"Who the hell are you? And where am I?" Naruto's voice rang out.

The fox leveled a calculative gaze at the blond boy, who began to shift uncomfortably in the silence.

"Can you understand me?" The queation was asked in a quieter tone, but it was as fearless as the first two.

After another few moments of staring, the beast opened its maw, and Naruto, who had expected unintelligent barking, was surprised when the animal spoke.

 **"Well, well, well. It seems not all of your kind are cowardly mongrels who prefer to hide and run rather than face their obstacles. You intrigue me, human. Perhaps it is a side effect of being the descendant of two of my previous hosts, or perhaps it just runs in your Uzumaki blood."** Naruto would later swear to tell no one that he had shuddered while hearing the beast speak.

"What are you?" Naruto repeated his question, albeit this time there was a fearful tone to his words.

The creature allowed another chuckle to escape its maw, before speaking in a regal tone.

 **"Before I tell inform you of who I am, I must ask, what do you know of the Bijuu?"**

"Well, I know that their are nine Bijuu in the Elemental Nations, and that the Shodaime was the one who subdued them with his Mokuton, before distributing them to the five major villages, in an attempt to spread peace. Many of the Bijuu were able to escape the villages and live in the wild or be caught again, and about twelve years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, but was killed by the Yondaime who also passed away of battle wounds."

 **"Well at least you are partially correct. The Bijuu are massive bodies of concentrated chakra, thus immortal. They cannot be killed, and the only way to best them is by sealing them into a human, known as a Jinchuriki. Your Yondaime, while a respectable warrior, could never hope to even injure one. No, he sealed a portion of its chakra into himself and a portion into another. That other was a newborn child, a being whose chakra coils were underdeveloped enough to not immediately be destroyed by the sudden influx of demonic chakra. That baby was you.** **And the Bijuu was me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

By now, tears had begun to stream down his cheeks, a single chain of thoughts runnin through his mind.

'Why me, didn't my parents object, did my parents even care, is that why the whole village hated me?'

 **"Hey brat, before you burst a vein overthinking about it, yes your parents did love you. They didn't want to do it but you were the only available newborn. Besides, could a father ask another to give them their child for the sealing when he couldn't do it to his own."**

The Kyuubi saw the cogs turning in the blond's head, before he looked up towards the chakra mass with a look of realisation.

"The Yondaime...He was my father, wasn't he?" The words came across as more of a statement than a question, the Kyuubi's serious look the only answer Naruto needed.

The young boy was now being torn apart, one side wanting to be angry at his father for sealing the demon inside of him, while the other felt like jumping with joy and telling the world that he was the son of his idol.

Thinking of everyone back at home and how they would react to this news. Thise thoughts reminded Naruto of his current dillema. Pushing all thoughts of his heritage to the back of his mind, the blond beseeched the large fox.

"Where am I right now? Am I in hell?"

 **"You seem to be taking the news of being a Jinchuriki and the son of the Yondaime pretty well. Most would at the very least be extremely angry and upset to find out that their father had sealed a demonic chakra mass within them upon birth "**

"If there is one thing I learned growing up, its that things happen, whether you like them or not. You just gotta make the best of what you have."

 **"Your words are wise for one of such an idiotic race. Now, to answer your questions, no you aren't dead, we are within the seal placed upon your abdomen. And before you ask, no, we cannot return to Konoha."**

"What! But why, can't I just leave the seal?"

 **"Of course you can, but if you do so you will find yourself existing within limbo, a dimension where time and space have no rules or bounds, and will be trapped there for eternity. Now before you begin to whine once again, I must inform you of something of dire importance. During your skirmish with your rival, you were critically injured, to such an extent that even I was having trouble healing you. You had used up nearly every single drop of your chakra, leaving only the basic amount needed for survival. Usually I am able to combine my demonic chakra and your normal chakra, both having a high potency and your chakra protecting you from chakra burns while mine healed you. But as I couldn't use yours, I began to absorb ambient chakra from around me.**

 **By doing so, I found a large source of chakra within the seal that was not mine**. **I discovered that it was the chakra used to seal two shadow clones of each of your parents in here. I absorbed the chakra of the seal, thus prematurely releasing the shadow clones."**

Naruto was stunned to learn that fragments of his parents had been living within him ever since he was a newborn. He was so engrossed by this information that he inly noticed the room around him changing when the water evaporated and grass grew up to his shins. He looked up but there was no sign of the Kyuubi or its cage on the grassy plain he was now in.

Before he could move, he was tackled in the back by a large blur of green and red. He felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and was pulled to the ground by the weight that now rested on his back. He felt warm droplets falling on to his neck, and his eyes widened when he heard the words he had longed to hear his entire life.

"I'm so proud of you, Sochi-kun." The figure's voice was obviously feminine and she seemed to be on the brink of tears.

Naruto felt his own eyes grow wet as he turned around to look into the violet eyes of a beautiful young woman. Her scarlet tresses fell down to the end of her back and her porcelain skin made her seem fragile like a china statuette. She wore a white, ankle length kimono that was covered by the green apron she had on, which went down to her shins. The bangs on the left side of her face were held back by a green hairpin.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the woman and clutched onto her as if his life depended upon it. At the moment he didn't care if she was his mother or not, she had been the first to say those words that he had always desired to hear, and that too as sincerely as she did.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Naruto wiped the tears out of his eyes to the best of his abilities before looking at the woman he was still holding.

"I-is it really you?" His question was met by a fresh wave of tears from the redhead, followed by many mumbled apologies.

"I-I'm so so-sorry. I tried t-to convince him *sniffle* b-but Minato wouldn't take a-another child. Please forgive me."

Naruto tightened his hold of the woman to reassure her.

"Shh Kaa-san, it's alright now, it's all gonna be okay." He choked up at this point, the shock of meeting the woman finally setting in.

It was now the woman's turn to placate the crying Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and pulled him close.

"Now now, don't cry Sochi-kun, you're a big badass ninja, and ninjas don't cry!"

Her words seemed to have an immediate effect on Naruto, and he had wiped away any evidence of his tears within moments.

"Is it really you, Kaa-san?" Naruto's question was occasionally interrupted by a sniffle or two. That is until he recieved a hard smack to the head.

"Of course it is. Red hair, violet eyes, the name Kushina Uzumaki, ting any bells. I thought that my own son would be able to see the similarities between a photo and a person. I know I haven't aged a single day since the time we took the picture that was in the inheritance scroll."

Hearing these words caused Naruto's smile to turn into a slight frown as his eyebrows knitted and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Umm...which inheritance scroll, Kaa-san?"

"You know, the one Jiraiya gave you when you became a genin." The woman replied in her usual exuberance manner, before noticing the look on her son's face.

"The scroll you obviously never got. When I see that pervert I am going to do what Tsunade hasn't for all these years." Kushina began to smirk in a way that reminded Naruto of Kyuubi. There was a glint in her eyes as her hair rose into nine tresses, tresses that seemed quite a lot like tails.

Naruto may not have shown it, but he had come to see the Toad Sage as a grandfather, threfore he felt it necessary to stand up for his sensei.

"Umm, Kaa-san, I know Ero-Sennin wasn't the best teacher or anything, but you should cut him some slack. He is the one who taught me summoning jutsus and the rasengan."

Hearing this, Kushina's face softened, if only a little bit.

"Well, there is some good found in this. Seems like I'll be able to teach you all about our clan techniques and your heritage, and whatever else was in that scroll, since you won't be going back."

Naruto was overjoyed to learn that he would be spending more time with his mother, but a knot tightened in his stomach at the last part.

"Kaa-san, what do you mean, won't be going back? Not going back to where?" Naruto's voice grew frantic, part of him already knowing the answer.

"I thought Kyuubi would have told you. Seems like I'm the only responsible one here. You see Naruto, once a person dies, the chakra within him is divided, the physical energy remains within his body while the spiritual energy goes on with his soul. Now, because we were only shadow clones that had been sealed into you, our chakra was divided into the two different energies, and Kyuubi used them to heal you. But the problem is due to us using seperated chakra to heal you, and you having near to no chakra at the moment, your chakra coils adapted and to the new energies, and instead of replenoshing chakra, gave you an entire new chakra system in your body where there are seperate coils for spiritual and physical energy."

Kushina looked at Naruto to make sure that he was following, before beginning once again.

"But now that your chakra network has been seperated, it cannot become one again."

"What! Does that mean I can't use chakra anymore? What about the rasengan, the shadow clones or the summoning jutsus, can I use them?"

Kushina sighed, expecting such a response.

"Yes you can still use your jutsu, but you'd have to focus on recombining equal amounts of the physical and spiritual energies, at least until you have enough pratice to be able to do it subconsciously. The reason you cannot return to Konoha is that all the residents of the Elemental Nations have a chakra system, however small or large, to protect them from the pressure exerted by the ambient chakra. You are unable to do that, and that is why you wouldn't be able to survive in Konoha. But that doesn't mean you will be trapped in here forever. Due to the nature of chakra system, you were attracted towards a world where everyone has a similar chakra system.

Now, this new world is very different compared to Konoha and the Elemental Nations, so Kyuubi will be your guide of sorts in that world. Relax, it won't kill you, because if you die, so does he because of the seal."

"Yeah, about that, why is it that the Kyuubi seems, well, nice? I mean it nearly destroyed Konoha and is a demon."

"The thing is, the Kyuubi never attacked Konoha, not intentionally at least."

"Then why is it that the textbooks said that the Kyuubi destroyed most of Konoha."

"It did, but as I said, it was unintentional. You see, I was the previous Jinchuriki before you, and when a Jinchuriki is about to give birth, her seal weakens. The night that I went into labor, a man wearing a black cloak and an orange mask appeared. He took you hostage to distract your father, and then broke the Kyuubi's seal. I watched as he used his Sharingan to control Kyuubi and forced it to attack the village. Eventually, Minato was able to defeat the man with the mask, but by then the Kyuubi had already destroyed quite a bit of the village. He used his Hiraishin to move the Kyuubi out to the forest, before he sealed it away into you. Sadly, he ws unable to avoid a fatal blow from Kyuubi's claws, and I had already been dying due to having my Bijuu extracted from me."

The atmosphere seemed to turn sombre, and Naruto realized that he had been so shocked and overjoyed by the sight of his mother that he had completely forgotten about the other important thing.

"Kaa-san, where's Tou-san's shadow clone? Kyuubi said that both your shadow clones had been unsealed prematurely."

A slight frown crept onto the redhead's face, as she recalled her husband's decision.

"Due to both clones being unsealed prematurely, there was a backlash of chakra that drained us of a lot of chakra. Minato's clone transferred whatever chakra it had left into me, so I could stay here for longer. Well, we don't have much time left, so I might as well make use of it. Now, let me tell you what you would've learned earlier on when you became a ninja if Jiraiya had given you your inheritance.

We Uzumaki used to make up an entire clan, and we also had our own village, Uzushiogakure no Sato. It was a small island that was surrounded by violent whirlpools and was protected by many fuinjutsu barriers. We had been allies of Konoha, and we were actually considered to be Konoha's founders, along with the Uchiha and Senju Clans. In fact, my great aunt, Mito Uzumaki, actually married the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

The alliance between our villages was strong, in fact, the Leaf Ninja's forehead symbol and uniform usually have the Uzumaki Clan crest on it, a swirling circle. Both villages were prospering due to the alliance, but that all changed in the Second Great Shinobi War. As the Uzumaki were allies with Konoha, we were percieved as threats by Kiri, Iwa and Kumo, who were Konoha's opponents. The three villages joined togehter multiple platoons to form a army of 40,000 ninja, and attacked Uzushiogakure. We had an advantage because of the natural terrain and our fuinjutsu, but there were only 500 Uzumakis, and although we fell, the enemy only had 1000 men left, and by that time our allies were able to appear and defeat them. Fortunately, I had been visiting my cousins Tsunade and Nawaki, and was the lone survivor of the Uzumaki Clan."

Kushina saw the look on Naruto's face and knew that he was going through some inner turmoil. On one side he was shocked and angry at the fact that Jiraiya never rold him about his family and their valiant sacrifice, on the other hand he was amazed that his kinsmen were able to defeat an entire army that outnumbered them. He was broken out of his thoughts by Kushina's voice.

"Well, we don't have much time before my chakra runs out, so there are other things I must tell you about. Now as an Uzumaki, your chakra is naturally extremely large in quantity and dense, this only being augmented by the fact that you are a Jinchuriki. That will be extremely helpful later on when you try to activate the Uzumaki Clan bloodline."

Kushina demonstrated by summoning ling chains made if golden chakra from her back. The chains extended outwards and then impaled the ground, before Kushina pushed herself into the air with the help of the chains. By now Naruto's jaw was hanging open, threatening to fall down to the ground. Kushina giggled at his reaction before settling herself back on the grassy ground. Naruto watched in amazement as the chains receded into her back.

"That was the physical form of concentrated chakra. Before you ask me, the bloodline differs for everyone according to their chakra, so I don't what form your chakra might take. And it isn't as easy as you might think, it requires lots of concentration and will power."

These words only stoked the inferno known as Naruto's determination, as he quickly promised himself to figure out the secret to his clan bloodline as soon as possible.

"We Uzumaki were also known for our ability to wield almost any weapon, and our incredible fuinjutsu skills, of course our water ninjutsu was nothing to laugh at. Sadly, my chakra is running low and I cannot teach you any of this, but on the bright side, Kyuubi lived in two of the strongest Uzumaki for over a century, and saw all of our techniques as well as how we learnt them, so he would be more than capable to train you in these arts."

Naruto seemed excited at the prospect of learning cool and powerful jutsu, his face split in a wide grin as he chuckled to himself.

"Minato was also well versed in fuinjutsu, and had been able to use it to create his most dangerous jutsu, the Hiraishin. It is a master level seal, with an extremely complex sealing array, so do not try to understand it until Kyuubi says you're at the intermediate level of sealing skills, alright?

At Naruto's hesitant nod, Kushina continued.

"It might take you a while before you are able to form chakra again, but once you've done that, make clones from half of your chakra, and have them pratice the rasengan, both alone and with assistance from other clones. This is because the rasengan requires good chakra control and chakra shaoe manipulation, and this will help you get used to using chakra very quickly. The reason I asked you to use shadow clones is that when a shadow clone is dispelled, it transfers all its knowledge and experience to the original, thus multiplying your experience."

"Alright. Umm, Kaa-san, what is happening to your dress?"

Kushina looked down in surprise only to see that her feet and the bottom of her apron were slowly fading away. She hugged Naruto one more time before holding him at an arm's length and looking at him with a bittersweet smile.

"Seems my time is running up, Sochi-kun. Now remember, you may be going to a new world, but you are still the same Naruto. Be careful about who you divulge this information to, as people may experiment on you for your ability to use chakra. Never dare to go near a brothel or some place the old toad told you about. Live life happily, don't worry about the people back in Konoha. Grow strong, save the world and maybe settle down with a girl, or two if you grow up to be anything like your father. But always remember, me and Minato love you very much, and we are both very proud of you. Never forget that, no matter what."

Kushina softly pressed her lips against Naruto's forehead, a lot like Tsunade had. She gave him a final hug and spoke with tears in her eyes.

"And make sure you eat your veggies."

With those final words, the clone dispersed into the air and vanished as if it had never been there, leaving a curled up Naruto who had wet eyes in its wake.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello guys, sorry for the somewhat cliche chapter, but this seemed like the best and most logical way of revealing Naruto's heritage and explaining what would happen to the remnant chakra of his parents that resides within him.**

 **I made this chapter a little longer than my previous one, abd hope to continue with this pattern, but I warn you, updates will not be this frequent. I just had a lot of time on my hands and settled for doing this, so that's that.**

 **Well, all things aside, I hope you leave a review and you like my story, because whenever I get a notification on my phone or laptop that i have a new favorite/follower/reviewer, I get a surge of passion and inspiration to continue the story.**

 **I would also like to tell you people, I have not, nor will I ever, see Vol. 4 of RWBY. But I will add an OC plot after the events of Vol. 3.**

 **Peace out**

 **Kofukuna Shi no Kami**


	3. New World, New Me

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

Naruto opened his eyes with a groan, only to wince and shut them when they were hit by the bright light.

"God, I have to stop waking up like this. It's hazardous to my health."

Naruto put up a hand to block the fiery sunlight, before sitting up and taking a note of his surroundings. He seemed to be in a forest of some kind. There were gaps in the canopy which allowed sunlight to filter through. The trees were tall and sturdy, and reminded the young blonde of the foliage that surrounded his previous home, the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto examined himself, noticing that he was still wearing his torn orange jumpsuit. Naruto stood up shakily, feeling as if he got hit by multiple Gatsuugas. He groaned as he stretched a little and his joints popped back into place.

"Kami, how long have I been down for?"

 **"Three days, actually. I was surprised that it took you that long to heal, in spite of my chakra assisting you. Well, that's besides the point. Seems like you have successfully arrived in the new dimension."**

"Kyuubi, is that you? Where are you?" Naruto called out towards the forest, but couldn't see or detect anything within his range.

 **"I'm still in the seal brat. I'm speaking to you through your mind. Now get up, we're in a forest and there are bound to be some predators inhabiting it. You should head for the nearest form of civilisation,** **and see if you can find some food."**

The young ninja got up and used all his senses to attempt to find any sign of civilisation. He heard the sound of water in the distance.

"Sounds like a lake, and where there is water there are people. And where there are people there is ramen."

Naruto's eyes glazed over a little near the end, and his mouth began watering at the mere thought of his personal ambrosia. He rushed towards a tree, aiming to climb up its side and then continue hopping across the trees, only for him to fall down onto his rear after getting a few feet up the trunk.

"Hey what's the deal?" The blond began to whine, only for a now familiar voice to speak out with no little amount of exasperation in the tone.

 **"You idiot, you already know you can't mold your chakra, so why are you even trying at the moment. Your chakra has been split down the middle into two different energies, namely your physical energy and your spiritual energy. You need to learn how to combine those if you hope to ever use your precious jutsu again."**

"B-but, you will teach me how, right?" Naruto could only stutter out a reply as he realized how vulnerable he would've been without his chakra and jutsu. His taijutsu was sub par, to say the least. It was more of a brawling style than actual martial arts. It may have made his movements unpredictable, but that was about all it had going for him. His moves were sloppy and unpracticed, leaving him at a severe disadvantage against anyone who was adequate in any kind of martial arts.

The only other kind of combat taught to ninja was kenjutsu, abd other than being able to wield kunai pathetically, he had no practice of the art.

 **"I hope you are coming to realize just how much you relied on your chakra. I will not have a weak host, as that only decreases my own chances of survival. That is why I will take it upon myself to assist you in being at least adequate in each of the different ways of combat, along with your chakra control.**

"Umm...How long will it take me to go back to where I was in chakra control?"

 **"With the right training, eight months, give or take a few weeks. And stop talking oht loud you buffoon, I'm in your mind and can hear your thoughts. Besides, we don't want you coming off as crazy in front of the locals."**

Naruto attempted to block out the beast's lazy attitude, instead being excited at the prospect of being trained by a creature that had lived for centuries, having fought ninjas of awesome power, like Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju and his very own father, Minato Namikaze, to name a few.

'So when do we begin to train?'

 **"As soon as you take us to the nearest town and you eat some damned food. You still need to recover some chakra, and have been without food for the past 72 hours."**

Naruto immediately got up once again and this time jumped into the air, catching a low branch before swinging himself up onto a higher one on the adjacent tree. He then ran across the length of the branch before jumping onto the one in front of him, heading towards the distant sound of flowing water.

After nearly an hour of jumping across trees, Naruto arrived at a huge clearing. Within it was a waterfall that fell down from the top of the cliff-nearly thirty meters in the air- and came crashing into a small lake near the foot of the cliff. The lake then connected to a narrow river that trailed away further behind the cliff, from where he could hear multiple indistinct sounds.

Naruto walked up to the edge of the lake before sitting down and washing his face of all the sweat and grime that had accumulated over the previous few days. He dragged a wet hand through his hair, only to stop dead with eyes widening in surprise when he felt something on top. He tried to grab whatever it was and pull it off, only to yelp in sudden pain and shock. He bent forward and could see two large attachments on either side in the surface of the somewhat murky water.

He pulled out a small mirror he kept in his jacket's pocket in case he had to scout for anything behind him and looked at it, only to drop it into the water, stunned at what it had shown him. His hands slowly rose to his ears, hesitatingly, as if refusing to believe what he had seen. He stroked the appendage on the right side tentatively, not sure of what to make of this new, rather strange development.

'Ears...How the hell do I have fox ears?' The question was more to himself, so he couldn't be blamed for jumping slightly when he got a reply.

 **"It must be a side effect of the Bijuu chakra I used in your system. Although I must confess, this was unexpected. At least they're orange."**

Naruto seemed to mull over the beast's words as he subconciously began to stroke his own ears. He stopped when he realized it was addictive, and got up to his feet.

'Well, I might as well go and see if there is civilization wherever this river ends.'

The blond shinobi began to jog along the along the river, but as soon as he turned around to go behind the cliff, he was met with something he hadn't expected. Just behind the cliff was a small town, surrounded by a sturdy wooden wall. The river snaked its way through a small, grated opening into the village, and Naruto could see tall guard towers surrounding the village walls.

Naruto felt slightly intimidated by the defenses, but continued to walk towards the only visible gate, despite the fact that it was closed. As he arrived in front of it, a guard climbed down from the nearest tower and walked towards Naruto slowly, with his gun held up at the blond. The man wore a green suit of armor that covered him completely, with a lime green screen covering his face.

"What is your name and business?" He spoke in a no nonsense voice, getting to the point immediately. Naruto held his hands up in surrender, attempting to placate the man.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I needed some food so I followed the river here."

The guard seemed to stare at the young man with a calculated look, before reareaching for a sort of clasp near the side of his neck. He opened it before pulling it off.

The man had a round, handsome face with a slight tan and a beight smile. His green eyes radiated happiness as he swept a hand through his messy brown locks. But what surprised Naruto the most was the rabbit ears on his head.

"Well, I gotta at least give you a chance, otherwise I'm no better than the humans that would kill us before getting to know us. I'm George, George Garnel." The man's voice was soft yet stern, his hand extended forward for the blond boy to take.

Naruto took George's hand with only slight trepidation, before asking,

"Us?"

"Yeah, you know, Faunus. Humans always thought of themselves to be better than us just because we had some animal traits, but now with the White Fang and all, it's getting much worse."

 **"It seems that the beings of this world have been seperated into two categories, the Faunus and the Humans."** Naruto nodded to his tenant's words, before looking upto George once more.

"So, would it be alright if I went inside the village?"

"Sure, and don't worry about any humans, as the only ones residing here are those that have no problems with us."

The brunette once again donned his mask, before making some signs towards the guard tower near the gates. The young blond watched as the wooden gates opened with a groan, the village being revealed.

Naruto was amazed by the sight. There were paved roads and large apartment buildings in front of him, and he could see the large market district in the distance. There were many children, playing in a large grassy field near the centre of the village. Many adults sat on benches nearby, either watching the children or chatting among themselves. There was even the occasional couple walking down the street, while holding hands or being engaged otherwise. Naruto smiled as the sight reminded him of his previous village. The only visible difference seemed to be that most of the population had various animal traits, be it a pair of horns crowning their heads, or a couple of wings sprouting from their backs.

He began walking inside, only turning around to thank George, who was already headed back to his tower.

"Thanks a whole lot, old timer. Well, let's see what this place has got in store for me!"

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hello! Wow, took me a long while to get this out, but with school and clubs and whatnot, I had prioritise. I apologize for the late update, and the relatively short chapter, but trust me when I say I plan on completing this fic, no matter what.**

 **And I know the ending was a little poor, but I really didn't know what to do after this. I have a rough idea now, but that's for the next chapter.**

 **Well, guess that's a wrap I guess, see you guys at the next chapter, hopefully some time this month.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi no Kami


	4. A Rather Ramen Encounter!

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

Quick to ask for directions towards the marketplace, Naruto arrived in front of a small stand. The salty smell of various meats wafted through the air, the scent of freshly prepared vegetables being served in large bowls of deliciously thick broth. There was no other possibility, Naruto realized, with tears welling within his eyes. He had been able to successfully find a ramen shop in this new world. He had actually been afraid he might never taste his favorite food again, as while the blond was adept at preparing Instant Ramen, that practically only required him to add boiling water into a cup of the good stuff. He was by no means capable of cooking himself ramen, and he had many a nightmares where he found himself stranded upon an island, forced to live without the irresistible treat.

He pushed aside the curtains as he walked in, reading the sign at the top of the small building, 'A Simple Wok'.

The young ninja looked around, and the row of barstools, the cheap posters, heck, even the counter reminded him of a certain ramen bar back in his world. He was pulled out of his nostalgic memories by an old and friendly voice, one that he couldn't help but recognize as being similar to Old Man Teuchi.

Naruto looked at the wiry old man that stood behind the counter, his eyes squinting as he smiled softly at the blonde, wearing a large white apron that hid his other garments. There were wisps of silver hair upon his scalp, his slightly tanned skin having wrinkles all over it.

"Well hello there young man. What would you like to have?"

Naruto composed himself before sitting down on a barstool. He glanced towards the menu on the counter before quickly speaking up, excitement oozing from his voice.

"I'll have your pork ramen mega bowl, old man."

The shopkeeper only smiled at the boy, before going back to the kitchen to prepare his meal.

Naruto was at the edge of his seat, and when the man brought out the huge bowl, the influx of aroma nearly caused Naruto to drool.

"Thanks a bunch Old Man!" And with that Naruto picked up the chopsticks and begins to slurp up the long noodles, occasionally picking up the bowl and drinking the broth straight from the bowl. The balding man could only watch in awe as the ramen disappeared quicker than a pizza in a dorm room. It was like watching a train crash, it might be bloody and gory, but you are unable to pull your eyes away.

At last, the young blond set down the bowl, leaned back and patted his bloated stomach with a satisfied belch.

"That hit the spot! It's just as good as Old Man Teuchi's."

The shopkeep snapped out of his stupor and turned towards Naruto. "That'll be 25 lien, young man."

Naruto froze as he realized that in his hurry to get some ramen into his stomach, he had all but forgotten about not having cash. Sure he had all his saved up money from ninja missions in his jumpsuit pockets, as while he might lose it during a mission, it had better chances than if he left it in village where he was hated and his address was public knowledge. Especially since more than a few ninja, including ANBU's, held a grudge against him, be it because of the Kyuubi or because of his notorious pranking sprees.

Plus he had more than a few trinkets that he would call priceless. These included the Shodaime's necklace, the smaller version of the toad contract that he got from Jiraiya after summoning Gamabunta, which for some reason had jewels embedded on its cover, and the one Hiraishin kunai he got from the Sandaime after he graduated from the Academy. He was almost sure that these would be priceless, the first two were literally precious stones, whereas the latter was made of a rare metal that had only ever been found in minute amounts. But these were extremely important to him, and he'd never trade them away, as they might be his last connections to his world.

By now the man figured out what was going on, and in a slightly demanding tone he said,

"Well, what're ya waitin' for, pay up."

Naruto hastily pulled out his small toad wallet and presented the small wad of notes to the shopkeep, who seemed to be further aggravated by the act.

"Who're ya tryin' ta fool. That ain't lien and you know it."

The blond did what he could and turned the pouch upside down. While he could just make a dash and be gone, he wasn't sure where the next civilisation was. And the old timer seemed like a hardworking, honest man, and Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty if he didn't pay.

Out of the pouch came a small heap of coins, some ration bars and his apartment key. But the coins caught the man's attention. With eyes as wide as they could naturally be and then some, he picked up one of the smaller coins and spoke.

"Why did you say you couldn't pay if you had all this gold and silver in your pockets. With this one coin you could buy my whole stock of ramen and seafood."

Naruto was extremely surprised by that statement. Back in Konoha, one silver coin couldn't get you a single piece of bubblegum.

 **"Brat, there are bound to be some differences between your old world and this one, gold and silver are probably much more scarce here, hence they are worth much more."**

The blond was satisfied by his tenant's explanation, and he looked up at the man, while holding up the smallest silver coin he had.

"Well Old Man, would this be enough to cover the bill?"

"That would be more than sufficient, but tell me this, where did a kid like you get all of this?"

Naruto gulped, before quickly coming up with a half truth.

"Well you see, I used to travel around a whole lot, as most of my family died during my childhood. My grandfather was a great warrior, and he trained me to become stronger, so I was capable of defending myself. I once came upon a small village where the leader asked me to help them defeat a group of bandits that had been harassing them for a few weeks. Well, after I defeated the bandits, the villagers wouldn't let me say no to some form of payment, so they gave me these. Though I doubt they knew how valuable these coins really were."

The man aimed a calculative gaze at the ninja for a few moments before speaking up.

"So you say you're a warrior, eh? Well what about a little spar, between two warriors, man to man?"

Naruto perked up at this, never one to back down from a challenge.

"What?! You mean there are real fighters in this village?"

The man smirked at Naruto before doing a pose that was eerily similar to a certain Toad Sage's.

"Hmph, your looking at him! I'm the one and only, Wokian Kenshi, retired Huntsman Supreme. I singlehandedly defeated more criminals and Grimm than most teams did combined."

By now Naruto was looking on in awe, as while the pose reminded him of his previous sensei, he was finding it hard to believe that he was in the presence of whom seemed to be a living legend, yet again, but this time in a different world. Although his mind registered the words 'Huntsman' and 'Grimm', never having heard of either before. He decided to voice his confusion in a rather rash manner.

"But what are these Huntsman and Grimm things? I've never heard of them."

The man was more than a little shocked at the blond's statement, but decided that it was probable that he had never encountered Grimm or Huntsman, as Grimm usually only lived close to large cities or other places of the sort, due to the rather large amount of negative emotions, like anger, jealousy, fear, and sorrow. This lead to Huntsman also mostly staying near these areas, only going away on rare missons when there was a sighting of Grimm activity outside of the premises of the large cities and their borders.

"Well, Grimm are large creatures of darkness that feed on the darker emotions of humans. They look like mutated animals with raven black fur and red eyes, most of the time. Huntsman are people who are specially trained to combat not only the Grimm, but also other outlaws, like rogue Huntsman, criminals and the lot. Huntsman usually have to graduate from one of the many institutes throughout the continents. Our very own Sanus has two of the most prestigious ones, Shade in Vacuo and Beacon in Vale. I actually graduated from Beacon, top of my year."

Wokian's words caused Naruto to think back to a certain ninja he had fought not too long ago. The ninja that had changed his outlook on life.

"But why did you want to become a Huntsman?"

Wokian visibly stiffened at the boy's words, but before Naruto could apologize, he spoke up in a voice hard voice.

"At first, I had been nothing but a naive idiot. I had wanted to become famous for being the man who killed all the Grimm. I had never fit in a team, as I saw the others as a threat to my goal. So I pushed everyone away, even my friends and family, to focus on my goal. But then, a few weeks before graduation, I got assigned on a high level mission with another team."

Wokian seemed to stop here, but within a moment he had collected himself and begun again.

"When we had defeated the horde of Grimm we had been informed of, we were ready to go back to Beacon, tired and out of ammo. But we were attacked by a large King Taijitu. We were gaining no ground against it when a Boarbatusk rushed out from nearby foliage and rammed towards me at full speed. I knew that if those horns skewered me, I'd be dead before I hit the ground. But I couldn't move, and just stood there. But before it could hit me, one of the other Academy students pushed me out of the way, and took most of the hit for me."

The old shopkeep took off his apron and rolled up the sleeve of his green button up. On his forearm was a nasty scar, that ran along the entire length and was nearly two inches wide. It was only slightly discoloured, defining it as a rather old wound.

"And as he died beside me, he said that even though he was dying, he was happy, because he had helped humanity with his sacrifice. After that day, I decided that a Huntsman is not a person who fights for himself, but a person who puts his life on the line for the safety of the rest of humanity. And after that day, I changed into the man I am now."

Naruto was more than a little shocked at how this story sounded shockingly similar to his, Sasuke having jumped in front of a hail of senbon to save him.

Naruto smiled at the man, and leaned forwards, a grin on his face.

"Well Old Man Wokian, I, Naruto Uzumaki accept your challenge!"

A little while later, Naruto finds himself in a large park. There weren't many people present, and the park was empty, except for the large fountain in the middle and the groups of trees that surrounded them.

The ninja stood on one side of the field, with a kunai in hand. He was in a simple stance, his knees bent with the right leg two paces in front of the left. His hands were raised in front of him, the kunai in the right hand with his left hand full of a bunch of shuriken.

His adversary was in a relatively lazy stance, standing straight with one arm behind his back and his right arm holding a metal ladle in front of him. The stance would seem cocky and arrogant to anyone else, but Naruto could tell it was much more than your street brawler's stance.

The blond was never a patient one, so he fastened his grip and rushed at his opponent as fast as he could. He raised his kunai and brought it down upon the man, but just before it struck, Wokian brought his ladle in front of himself, as if to fend off the blow. Naruto was greatly surpised when the ladle expanded into a six foot tall staff, with a sharp blade forming at the tip.

Wokian easily deflected the small knife, before spinning on the balls of his feet, causing Naruto's momentum to act against him. The blond fell forward and lost his balance, but before the retired Huntsman could take advantage of this development, Naruto pushed off of the ground and spun around, aiming a roundhouse kick at the old man's head.

The aforementioned man ducked beneath it and grabbed the ninja's other leg, before swinging him around and tossing him to the other side of the park.

 **"Well well, who knew this bag of bones actually packed a punch. Seems like you can let loose, although that isn't much without your chakra. We really need to work on that."**

Naruto rose up and wiped some blood of his chin, the fluid flowing from his busted lip. Wokian once again stood in his stiff stance, with not so much as a single scratch upon him.

This time the young boy ran towards a tree before jumping onto a low branch, hopping from branch to branch until he stood on top of the tree. He jumped off it, pushing himself and threw his shuriken at the staff wielder. The shopkeep only spun his weapon in front of himself, deflecting most of the projectiles, except for a precious few that managed to penetrate his defense and caused small tears to form in his apron. One single shuriken grazed his cheek, causing a thin cut to form, from which dripped a drop of blood down his cheek.

Naruto hit the ground rolling, and had to quickly throw himself to the side when Wokian advanced and attempted to impale him with his staff's tip. The blond quickly picked himself up and took out another handful of shuriken and threw them at Wokian. They were this time evaded by the man jumping up out of the way of the sharp stars.

"Aren't you stubborn. Your shuriken did just as well as they did last time."

Wokian spoke in a deep, stern tone, one very different from the soft one he used in the ramen bar. But Naruto only smirked in response.

"Never think I'm done till I'm done, ya hear?!"

With this declaration, the blond pulled back his arms suddenly, and the shopkeep's eyes focused onto the thin metal threads attached to the boy's fingers before widening.

Wokian attempted to jump up to dodge the clever stunt, but his legs were caught by the wires as the shuriken encircled his body before embedding themselves into the ground, successfully tying him up and pinning him down.

"Well seems like that's that, eh?"

Naruto's voice had a distinct smug quality to it, before he noticed the smirk on his fallen foe's face.

The blond then watched in horror as a strange energy flowed out of Wokian's fingers, moving towards the staff near him. As soon as it made contact, the staff seemed to warp into a metal snake, and it slithered up to the bound man before cutting off the binds.

Wokian rose, and channeled some energy from his fingers into the ninja wire. It in turn seemed to suddenly fly towards Naruto.

 **"Brat, he's using spiritual energy. Quick, get out of the way!"**

But to no effect, as by the time Naruto broke out of his stupor, he was tied up, just as Wokian had been mere moments ago.

"Well, that was quite impressive for a child of your age. The world always needs skills like yours. Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki, would you like to be a Huntsman?"

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hello guys and gals! I'm here with another chapter, aren't you lucky I got it out quicker than last time. Well, this chapter was wuite challenging, especially the fight scene as I have never ever written something of the sort. But man was it exciting!** **I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. I really wish that all of you enjoy this.**

 **And the thing I did with Wokian and his past, I realize some off you might be pissed that it's a total ripoff from the Wave mission, but seriously that seemed to fit for Wokian's story. I did it because I doubt anyone has tried this before, and it seemed really fun. I can already hear all the flames and complaints about 'A Simple Wok' being the shop in Vale, but read on, I have that figured out.**

 **Well I guess that's a wrap, so see you guys soon with the next chapter. Leave a review or shoot me a PM regarding any concerns or stuff like that.**

Peace out

Kofukuna Shi no Kami


	5. To Be or Not To Be

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto** **or RWBY**

"So, do you want to be a Huntsman?"

Naruto mulled the words over in his mind, and found himself actually wondering if he did. Naruto had always dreamed of being the Hokage, and his determination to do so had allowed him to survive till now.

The blond realized that the chances of him going back to his world were, to say the least, ugly. But did that mean that he could just drop his dream of being Hokage, the promise he had made to himself.

'Promise! Oh God, I forgot about the promise I made to Sakura. What will I do now?'

Wokian seemed to notice Naruto's hesitance, so he spoke up.

"I do not require an answer immediately, just think over it for a week. If you decided that you wish to follow the path of the Huntsman, come to this park at six in the morning, on Monday. Which apartment are you staying in?"

A look of relief passed over the blond's face as he took a deep breath and then replied.

"I haven't rented out an apartment yet. I just got here today."

"Well in that case head over to the Grazing Heights Flats. A friend of mine runs the joint, so he'll be able to see you get a good apartment. It seems that this is where we bid adieu. I hope to see you in a week's time."

And with these final words, Wokian turned around and walked away from the blond, his staff reverting into a ladle.

It was a full minute later that Naruto realized he was still tied up by the ninja wires. He began wiggling and swearing vehemently, not noticing his constant companion attempting to communicate with him. It was when a stinging pain surged through his arms that he snapped out of his fury, and saw that the wire had cut into his skin.

 **"You idiot, did you forget that ninja wires tighten if the captive struggles. The only way to break it is by using a chakra enhanced kunai.**

'Then how the hell do I get out of here. I can't use chakra anymore!'

 **"While that is true** **, you can still use physical and spiritual energy seperately, and physical energy can be used to enhance weapons. Just channel your energy into a kunai like you would chakra, and you're free to go."**

Naruto rolled over and picked up a kunai that fell out of his pocket. He concentrated and circulated a small amount of chakra through the kunai's metallic structure. He noticed that although the effect and procedure was similar to chakra, it felt completely different as the energy moved through his hand. It was like a much weaker, watered down version of chakra.

Its blade seemed to glint dangerously as it sharpened immediately, and made short work of the bindings.

Standing up, Naruto smirked.

'Well, that was much easier than I thought it would be. Seems like I'll be back to jutsu in no time.'

 **"Actually, your spiritual energy will require much more effort to unlock, as the ratio of physical energy and spiritual energy is 7:3, and you also have to learn how to form a flow of chakra while keeping the consistence of the chakra the same. It's a slow process, believe me."**

With that the blond sighed before his eyes were filled with steely determination.

'Well, no matter. I'll just have to train until I can use chakra again.'

 **"We will just have to find out when we begin training tommorow, won't we?"**

The ninja got up excitedly, anxious for the awesome training he'd be doing the next day. He asked a random passerby for directions to the Grazing Heights Flats. Heading towards it, he broke the silence within his mind.

'Hey Kyuubi, about that Huntsman thing the Old Man talked about, what do you think I should do? I mean, this Huntsman business seems to be a great gig and all, but what about becoming Hokage.'

 **"I'm gonna be straight with you. Your dream of becoming Hokage will never come true, because guess what, the word Hokage doesn't exist anymore. I know you love your village and all of your petty friends back in the Hidden Leaf Village, but you aren't going back. You can't do anything about it, and you have to realize that. Your friends wouldn't want you to waste your life thinking about them and what you couldn't do. You have to stop this and begin on a clean slate. After that, well, its your life."**

Naruto let a heavy sigh escape from his lips, the realization finally crashing down upon his shoulders. It seemed he had to move forward, but forgetting about his friends seemed to be too difficult and cruel a task.

 **"Well then don't forget about them, but even if you do it won't matter."**

The blond thought over these words. He seemed to realize something. Naruto Uzumaki, the knucklehead unpredictable ninja of Konohagakure was dead. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the soon to be Huntsman of this world.

As soon as he came upon this decision, a burden seemed to be alleviated from his shoulders, as his inner conflict was finally resolved.

'Well that's the answer for the Old Man. Hey Kyuubi, when did you soften up on me?'

 **"What the hell do you mean to imply you arrogant buffoon? I was just giving you the talk you needed, because had I not, your indecision would have gotten you killed sooner or later. And I go with you."**

With a smirk at being able to finally get a rise out of his tenant, he came to a stop in front of a tall building. It was at least ten stories tall, with a sign on its top that he could barely make out from this distance.

'Grazing Heights Flats'

Naruto was impressed by the building. It was one of the tallest in the town, dwarfing any of the buildings back in Konoha.

He made his way through the large doors, seeing a door to his right and a stairway leading up in front of him. He walked into the door and was treated to the sight of a small room, where an old woman sat behind a wooden desk.

The woman had long gray hair, with slivers of brown present. Two large, curled up horns were present on top of her head, a sweet smile present on her face as she looked towards the young boy. She wore a yellow dress that had white lining on the edges, and stood up as Naruto entered.

"Well hello there. My name is May Glenner, and I am the landlady of Grazing Heights. How may I help you?"

The blond sent a smile at the lady, before going straight to business.

"Hi, I'm Naruto and I'm new in town, so I need a place to crash. Old Man Wokian sent me here and said that you'd have a spare room."

May looked through a large book that sat on top of her table.

"Well, Rooms 12, 42, and 63 are empty for at least the next two months. The price is 25000 lien per month. So which one will it be?"

The ninja pondered over it in his head, as while it may seem like no big deal, he would probably deal with the room for a few months, so he might as well get the one that he likes.

"I'll go with Room 63, and how many coins would you need for the 25000 lien?"

"I hardly think you will be able to pay up 25000 in coins."

Despite the woman's comment, Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and brought out the coins. The lady stared at them in shock before picking up the largest gold coin and biting it. The coin was half an inch thick, and about as large as her palm, with a strange symbol on it.

She reached behind the desk and produced a small key, before presenting it to the blond.

"The room's yours. Sixth floor."

With that she once again focused on the coin, knowing Wokian wouldn't have asked the young man to stay here if he was a crook or bandit of some sort. But still, it's not everyday that a thirteen year old gives you a coin worth a small fortune.

Exiting the room, Naruto could only sigh at the reaction of everyone that saw his gold. Seems like it was a pretty big deal in this new world.

He quickly made his way up the stairs to the sixth floor, stopping in front of a small room that had a sturdy wooden door. Opening the door he saw that the apartment was quite similar to his old one.

There was a small living room of sorts on the other side of the door, with a sofa and a coffee table present in the middle of the room, as well as a bokshelf on the far wall. There was another door on the same wall, on that probably led to the bedroom.

Upon further investigation the room turned out to indeed be the bedroom. It had a four poster bed in the centre of the room, with a bookshelf and a dressing table also present, opposite of the bed. The bed had simple white sheets, with the table being the soft brown color usually associated with chocolate. There was also an en suite bathroom.

Naruto dropped down on his bed with a tired sigh, the events of the day taking a toll on him. The apartment while not great, was not bad either, and frankly was more than he had expected.

'Well seems like this is home, for now at least. Might as well make the most of it.'

He heaved himself up from his soft bed somewhat begrudgingly. He took out the scrolls in his pockets, putting them on the shelf for now, before stripping down as simultaneously walked into the bathroom.

Stepping under the shower he turned on the hot water, and let out a groan of satisfaction as the warm water slid down his form, washing away all the grime, dirt and sweat that had accumulated over the previous few days.

A few minutes later, a freshly washed and somewhat rejuvenated Naruto, dressed in nothing but his boxers, came out of the bathroom. He went over to the bed and laid down, still a little excited by the prospect of extreme training in the morning.

 **"Something that won't be happening unless you fall asleep."**

Naruto had no trouble falling asleep after that.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hi guys, new chapter here. I know it's relatively short, but I didn't want to continue it and have it drag on for forever.**

 **Now some of you might be getting a little bored of the relatively slow pace and none of the main cast coming up. I apologize, but I want to have Naruto develop a firm grip of the RWBYverse. But do not fret, for Naruto will interact with some of the main cast before he goes to Beacon.**

 **And I got questions about Naruto's Semblance and his weapon. Both are definite secrets, although you will get some hints on the Semblance in the next few chapters.**

 **I guess that ends this chapter. So, until next time.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi no Kami


	6. UghBooks!

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

Naruto awoke early, just as the sky was beginning to lighten up. He had always been an early riser, but he would have a habit of going back to sleep after ten minutes or so.

But this morning he jumped out of bed, and proceeded to the bathroom. After some fifteen minutes, he came out, his hair still glistening, and his boxers on once more.

He took out a ration bar from his jumpsuit, and quickly chomped down. The taste might have been horrible, but Granny Tsunade had changed its composition since she became Hokage. It now had the nutritional value of a full course balanced meal, although it was less than satisfying. Naruto decided that he would have to pick up some groceries from the market later.

He got a scroll from the shelf and unfurled it. He was about to place his palm on it before he hesitated.

'Hey fox, can I use physical energy to unseal things from sealing scrolls.'

A growl sounded within the reccess of his mind, followed by a series of curses aimed at kids that don't let good people sleep enough.

 **"Yeah yeah, knock yourself out."** With that confirmation, the boy pressed his palm against the sealing matrix and channeled some of the physical energy into it. A set of clothes appeared atop the scroll, neatly folded and all.

Naruto grinned before quickly dressing up. The blond now wore a orange sleeveless jacket over a blue t-shirt, but you could only see the sleeves of the t-shirt as the jacket was zipped all the way up to the neck. He also wore a pair of orange shorts that ended just below his knees, with a kunai pouch wrapped to his right leg.

'Well, time to train!'

With that statement he jumped out of the door, closing it on his way out and sprang down the stairs, his skills as a ninja even without the chakra evident. Within moments he was out of the building and was walking on the abandoned street, going back to the park he was in last night.

Upon arriving at his destination, he first went through some light exercise to warm himself up. It was more out of habit than anything else, for once he was done with his stretches he planned on working on his chakra.

'Hey furball, tell me how I activate my energy.'

 **"It'll be easier for you since you have already used it unconciously for chakra. But call me that one more time and I'll rip your mind to shreds. You gotta focus your physical energy through your hand, and you'll feel another energy mixing within it. Pull on that."**

'But if it's already mixed why do I have to seperate it.'

 **"You bozo, you have to seperate the energies, regualte their ratio, and then mix them to form chakra."**

With a look of understanding Naruto sat down and channeled some energy into his palm, attempting to imitate the rasengan. He was unsuccessful, but like the Kyuubi had said, there was a distinctly different substance flowing in between the physical energy. He pulled it and managed to seperate a good amount of it. This energy seemed more powerful than the other, this one being more concentrated and focused.

 **"Seems like you were actually able to get hold of it pretty quickly. That must be because your chakra coils are abnormally large."**

'So how do I seperate the two?'

 **"That is the harder part. You have to feel out for both energies, before pulling them away from each other. Your job is to merely to keep them seperated, until I can channel them into their seperate coils. After that you will have to learn how to combine them according to the correct ratio and keep it that way for your jutsus."**

Naruto understood that this would be a long, tedious project, but the journey of a thousans miles begins with the first step, and Naruto Uzumaki never feared a challenge.

But when he attempted to seperate them, he lost complete control over them and they remained in the state they were in.

'Well, this might take a while.'

After three hours of practicing, Naruto was no closer to his objective. By now he was glaring daggers at the air directly above his hand.

"Gah...Why the hell can't I get this right!"

 **"Well it seems like your physical energy and your spiritual energy are not as easy to mold as you might have thought. And judging from what I could sense of the Huntsman you fought, you have exponential amounts of both energies. If these energies are anything like chakra, that must mean that you have a lot of difficulty in controlling them. Well that should be enough for today."**

'But I can go on.'

 **"While that is true, you have to learn more about this world today. If anyone learns that you aren't from this world, you'll either be disected for experimentation or killed in case you're a threat. Look for a local library or bookshop."**

'But I hate books.'

Despite his complaints, Naruto slowly got up and began looking around the village for a library or something of sorts. After asking a local, he discovered that he'd passed the library twice already.

He entered the large building to find a huge room, with books lined on the walls and on the aisles. It was rather deserted, which either meant that people didn't come here that often or it was still too early for these people.

Walking up to the librarian's desk he was about to ask for the history section, only to find the librarian asleep with her head on top of the desk, a cup of coffee in her hand and a line of drool moving down her cheek.

He chuckled to himself before heading to the aisles, finding the History Secrion near the far wall. He looked over the shelves, but only a few books caught his attention.

Naruto situated himself at a small table and opened the first book. 'A Grimm History'

With a sigh he began to read.

 _Remnant, or Vytal as it was once known before the Great War has no detailed description of its history. Most knowledge is based off of secondary evidence and legends, myths created by people._

 _More than a few centuries ago, Remnant was nothing but wild lands, where primitive humans lived, haunted by the creatures of the Grimm. These Grimm came in various shapes and sizes, and were thought to be Darkness incarnate, although their exact background is not known._

 _But then, mankind discovered Dust, a powerful form of energy that could be used to combat the Grimm. When mankind was finally able to push back the massive numbers of the Grimm, if temporarily, civilization bloomed._

 _The first five cities created were Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vytal. The cities Vale, in the centre of Remnant, and Vacuo, in the west, were made on the continent Sanus, whereas Atlas was made on the northern continent, Solitas, with Mistral being situated towards the east, on the continent Anima. Vytal is the name of the island above Vale, below Atlas._

 _Mankind established power and expanded quickly, becoming more powerful and pushing back the Grimm, the creatures that hated man and all of its creations._

 _But almost two centuries after the discovery of Dust, the nations turned against each other. The Great War broke out, dealing heavy damage to all the nations. The war was caused by people rebelling against the government, due to the suppression of individualism and self - expression. The negativity associated with war also lead to the increase of Grimm activity. The small settlements that had sprung up suffered greatly as well._

 _But after the war ended in a stalemate, reparations were paid by all the countries, such as the installation of the Cross Continental Transmit System in all nations, courtesy of Atlas._

 _People also grew much more tolerant to individualism and art. Naming children after colors became a common culture throughout the continents._

 _The end of the war also brought about the creation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. These were warriors trained in special Academies and Institutes, warriors taught how to fight against the Grimm to proteect those that couldn't protect themselves._

 _It seemed as if peace had finally been achieved, but only decades after the War, Faunus rights revolts broke out. The Faunus are human-animal hybrids that are capable of intelligence equal to humans. But most humans treated them unjustly and cruelly due to their different traits. This caused animosity to grow between the two races, which led to the revolts._

 _During the revolts, the Humans and the Faunus formed a peace negotiation. The White Fang represented the Faunus at that time, and relations grew better._

 _By now the world seemed to be in a state of peace, excluding the occasional Grimm attack or the sort. But then, the White Fang began to attack various cities, starting out small, but slowly becoming more vicous. This caused Human-Faunus relations to drop to an all time low, with the White Fang being named a radical terrorist group._

 _Although the Faunus haters aren't a majority, it is a large percentage of the population, causing the average Faunus's life to be filled with hardships and obstacles._

 _After the Great War, the government was replaced by the Councils, groups of officials that represented the needs of the people and brought a certain degree of prosperity._

Naruto, while no fan of reading, couldn't help but be intrigued by the short summary. Going to the next chapter, he endeavored to read on.

After working through two more books, the blond decided to familiarise himself with the town. The ninja had seen a map in one of the books, and came to discover that he was in Monchak, a small town located on the Sanus continent, several thousands of miles south from Vale.

He headed towards the market, doing his best to remember the path he had taken yesterday.

Naruto finally arrived in the market, and his stomach growled at the sight of the familiar ramen stand, but his tenant forbade him from entering the shop. The Kyuubi was very...persuasive in convincing Naruto of the fact that ramen once a week was more than enough.

The blond was quite angry at this new order, but was slightly assuaged when the demon told him that the healthier food intake would lead to his body developing better, which would benefit his fighting style later on.

He headed to a pawn shop first of all, and gave them all his small coins and most of the regular sized ones, keeping the large ones for himself.

The man behind the counter had been a middle aged Faunus, his black hair adorned with two long ears, and his nose resembling that of a canine. He had been surprised that one so young was carrying such a precious cargo, but he didn't doubt Naruto or question him.

The blond believed that this was because of his new...features. These Faunus seemed to have quite a few perks in the village, although he was still unsure if he actually qualified as one. Naruto may have had animalistic features, but he didn't get them the same way the Faunus did.

After receiving his money, a staggering 500,000 lien, he decided to get the much needed food. Even the young blond knew that he had enough to last him for quite a while.

He went over a few stalls, buying a variety of foods. He got vegetables, some fruits and tinned foods, because he wasn't going to risk buying other stuff, only for it to go bad. He ate an apple as he looked around.

He also got a stock of ink and paper, as he would need it later for fuinjutsu.

As he was walking back towards the apartment building, he came across a small weapon workshop. Walking in, he was surprised that it was actually quite well stocked for its size. He could see not only the usual weapons, like the swords, nunchucks, chakrams and the such, but strange, metallic contraptions that had muzzles of varying lengths, and strange triggers.

There were also other weapons and even armors, but what caught his attention was the kunai and shuriken, or lack thereof.

"Why hello young man! It's a surprise to see one so young in this shop. But a customer is a customer regardless of age. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

Naruto was shocked by the sudden presence behind him, as well as the booming voice that filled the shop. He turned around to find a man with auburn hair who seemed to be in his thirties. The man had striking green eyes and was wearing a large black apron that covered his entire front. His tanned skin was covered with scorch marks and soot, just as his hands were, and you could tell by his burly figure and bulging muscles that he worked hard. The man was quite tall, and seemed to tower over the blond.

Pulling himself out of his stupor, the ninja pulled out one of his last kunai and shuriken.

"I need kunai and shuriken like these, and I was wondering if you had any. I'm running out of them and I need a fresh stock soon."

The man rubbed his chin, smearing it with more ash, before taking the weapons and examining them closely. He tossed the kunai up and caught it, before turning around and throwing it towards a dart board behind him. The younger boy was stunned when the knife easily embedded itself deeply into the centre of the bullseye, as not most civilians he knew could accomplish such a feat.

"Well, it's made out of ordinary steel, although most people don't use that anymore. They prefer Dust Metal, because it holds Dust the best. You're pretty lucky, because steel's pretty cheap nowadays."

In Naruto's head, he heard his companion voice his opinion on the matter.

 **"Seems as if this workd uses something similar to chakra that they channel through weapons."**

He walked over to a desk and pulled out various instruments. He placed the kunai on a scale before writing down a measurement. He then placed it in water and wrote down another measurement. After repeating the process with the shuriken, he walked back to the blond.

"Well young man, the name's Drake Forecc, and I'd be happy to make you some of these kunai and shuriken. I can get a batch of 50 each done by tomorrow. If you want more you can send over an order later."

"That'll be great. Write it down for the name Naruto. So how much is the material and the production gonna cost."

"Well, the volume of the kunai is 500 ml of steel, and 1 litre costs about 100 lien, so 50 kunai adds up to 25 litres of steel. The shuriken have a volume of 100 ml apiece, and 50 of those make a total of 5 litres. That should be a total of 30 litres, making it 3000 lien. The production cost is a total of 2500 lien, so you're total bill adds up to 5500 lien."

The man wrote this down as he spoke, and gave the receipt to the blond. Naruto pulled out a wad of bills and gave the blacksmith 6 bills, green bills that had 1000 written over them.

"That should be enough. I'll see you tomorrow, Drake."

"See you then Naruto!"

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hello guys, I have another chapter for you, another relatively quick update.** **I was sick the whole week and had to stay in bed, and only got to this chapter on Saturday so I apologize if it seems rushed or anything.**

 **Now I know there are some non canon compliant changes to the world of Remnant, but they are all intentional, and besides, its fanfiction.**

 **I actually planned on ending the chapter in the library scene, but then thought that what the heck, might as well complete the village thing.**

 **So I realize that this chapter is short, but hopefully you guys still enjoy it as this was a very important chapter. Naruto couldn't remain ignorant of the world he now resided in, not with Kurama in his head. Sorry to all you history-haters out there.**

 **And if you guys are into a strong, eventually godlike Naruto story, go over to 'Kaze no Kami' by th4n. Its a really nice NaruxFemKyuu story that I really enjoyed and thought that I might as well mention.**

 **I wanna squeeze this in, sorry for the long A/N. Thanks for all the support, it really does matter to me and I appreciate every single one of your favorite, follow and review. I can't believe I already hit 200 follows. Show me lots of love and leave a review or shoot me a PM, be it to ask a question or just to chat.**

 **Well, that's a wrap, see you guys next time.**

 **Peace Out**

 **Kofukuna Shi no Kami**


	7. Let The Training Commence

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

Up on the sixth floor of Grazing Heights, in Room 63, a young blond was pacing in the bedroom of his apartment.

'Well, this is finally it. Breakfast, check. Weapons, check. Annoying fox, check.'

 **"You know that you're just wasting time, you bald baboon."**

Naruto had to agree with the fox. He had done his warm ups earlier in the morning and had just finished off some eggs with toast for breakfast. He checked over his newly stocked kunai pouch once again. Drake had made weapons of such great quaillity that Naruto had asked for 5 more sets. He now had each set in a scroll, and carried two of those scrolls with himself in case he ran out of the weapons.

The blond walked out the door, locking it behind himself and heading to the bottom floor. It was still, relatively early, but Naruto just couldn't go back to sleep.

The ninja had grown quite accustomed to the streets after spending nearly a week in Monchak, and could easily navigate his way to the park he and Wokian had first sparred in.

Upon arriving there, he saw the old shopkeep standing in the middle of the park, in the same clothes he wore last time, but had decided to forego the apron this time.

"Hello once again Naruto. It seems that you have made your choice, and I commend you for it."

"Yeah, this Huntsman business seems to be okay, plus it'll help me to grow stronger."

"If that is the case then we shall begin your training immediately. Even if we do live in times of peace, we cannot grow complacent, as you never know when an enemy may strike, or conflict may occur. Now let us decide what you require immediate attention in."

"Okay, that sounds alright. But first, I wanna know how you healed the cut on your cheek after our spar. It didn't even leave a scar. And how did you control those metal wires and the shuriken. That isn't normal."

A look of surprise came across Wokian's face. Aura was a simple ability of most Huntsman, and he was shocked that a warrior of Naruto's calibre, age and experience aside, knew nothing of it.

He walked forward and placed his hand on the blond's forehead, and found out that his Aura had indeed been unlocked, and was surprised that his reservoir of the essence was so gigantic.

"It was the use of Aura, a energy that occurs naturally in all humans and faunus alike, alongside the more powerful Semblance. These are powerful tools that Huntsman can use in battle, with Aura being an energy that can be used to heal oneself or dampen the power of enemy hits by using it as an armor. Semblances are abilities of sorts, being specific to certain individuals, and sometimes to specific families. I used my Aura to heal the scratch, and my Semblance allows me to turn metallic objects into sentient beings, if they are within a certain range. All people are born with Aura and Semblances, it is only a matter of unlocking them. And by the looks of it, you have already unlocked your Aura."

'This Aura sounds a lot like physical energy, and this Semblance must be what they call spiritual energy. And if this man knows about spiritual energy, he might be able to teach me how to use it. And then, I'll have my chakra back in no time.'

 **"Seems like you lucked out with this guy. And if he can also help out by training you in the other areas, like taijutsu and kenjutsu, it'll be even better."**

Focusing on the situation at hand, the ninja grew a smile and spoke.

"That sounds awesome, but when can I learn to use my spir-Semblance. And what else can Aura do, because I thought it could only be used to strengthen weapons. Can you help me train me in those things too?"

The old warrior couldn't help but chuckle at the young boy's exuberance, and assured him with a pat on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Naruto, all will come in time. But I need to assess all of your abilities seperately first."

With those words he reached into his pocket to pull out a small box that fit in his palm. He opened it and revealed a small, folded material. Wokian unfolded it and it opened up into a large board with a bullseye on it.

"This will determine your strength, and your aim."

Naruto was confused as he saw Wokian hang it up against a tree. How would that tell him of how strong he was?

"Punch the centre."

The shopkeep's words regained the blond's attention, who was still not buying the test, but saw no damage in humouring the old man.

Running the ten metres to the tree, Naruto cocked back his fist and jumped off the ground, using it as leverage to push himself towards the board, increasing his momentum.

His fist landed on the small red circle and he was quite shocked when he felt the rigid board. The ninja had thought it was a fabric or some soft material, but he had obviously been wrong.

The tree shook slightly, and the short blonde turned to the old man. Wokian seemed to be focusing on some contraption that he held in his hand.

"So how was that Old Man?"

The shopkeep looked up toward Naruto before looking back at the item in his hand.

"It was impressive. I'm glad we are doing these tests before the actual training, because your strength is around the level of a first year Huntsman-in training. Had I judged you according to the small fight, I would have rated your strength to be that of a Preparatory Student. While that would still be good for someone of your age, it is not that extraordinary. Well, I'd like to get these tests out of the way as soon as possible."

The young boy's chest seemed to swell up at the praise, and he was more than ready to tackle the next test.

"Yeah, I wanna start the real training!"

Wokian smiled at the blond's determination. He pulled out a small stopwatch.

"Now Naruto, I want you to run to the large tree over there, and run back as soon as possible. It's 100 metres one way, and I'll time you. So one the count of three, one... two...three!"

The boy ran, toward the tree, putting all of his strength into every step. He quickly touched it and raced back, his ninja training and natural stamina leading to his breathing being completely fine.

"So how was that Old Man?"

Wokian looked towards Naruto before tapping the strange contraption in his hand.

"Umm..Old Man, what're you doing, and what's that in your hand?"

Wokian was mildly surprised that Naruto didn't know of the Scroll, but by now he suspected that the kid's grandparents had never wanted him to be immersed in the world of technology like so many other children. That would explain his apparent shock when Wokian pulled out anything created in the previous few decades.

"This, Naruto is a Scroll. It is a mechanical device that allows you to contact people from across the world, to look through the world's vast database of information, or play a video game and much more. I'll be able to tell you more about it later. Now as for your speed it seems like it will require some work. Your speed is slightly slower than a Preparatory Student's, and even if you are the strongest man on the face of the planet, it doesn't matter if you can't hit your opponents."

The man then reached into his pocket and procured a new object. It looked a lot like those things he had seen in Derek's shop, but was quite smaller. It had a brown handle and a long, silver, tube-like structure on the other end.

"What's that?"

"That my boy, is .45 pistol. It fires Dust pellets, and you can choose which kind of dust you want to use, although I personally prefer Ice."

With that, he raised the gun, aimed at the target board that was still hung up on the tree, and pulled back the trigger.

Naruto could only watch in amazement as something tiny flew out of the pistol at amazing speeds, and hit the target in its centre. Shards of ice flew around and the part of the board hit froze completely.

"Awesome! Can I try it?"

The weapon seemed to fascinate the boy, as he was jumping on the spot, eager to attempt what his sensei had just done. Nothing on his world had been able to do that, although many shinobi had done better with their ninjutsu, but to do so without spending chakra, and the fact that there were multiple elements of these things could be quite the boon to Naruto's repertoire of skills. His signature jutsu were the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Rasengan, both leaving much to be desired when it came to long ranged combat. Maybe he could stop over at Derek's and get one of these things for practice.

"Oh it's gonna take you some time before you can use these. A Huntsman crafts his own weapons. This leads to the Huntsman knowing of each and every weakness and strength of his weapon. Since you do not have a weapon at the moment, take out some kunai or shuriken, take aim, and throw it at the board."

Naruto gladly followed the instructions given to him, taking out a handful of kunai and tossing each at a time towards the target. Out of the ten he threw, eight hit the bullseye with the other two barely missing it. The blond smirked, it wasn't one of his worst scores. But Wokian's next words immediately flattened his ego.

"Seems like your aim also requires some serious effort. A Huntsman must be an excellent marksman. He should be able to find the narrowest chinks in an opponent's defense and hit it. It seems we have our work cut out for us."

With that the shopkeep asked Naruto to fetch the board and packed it up again. Then he faced the boy and smiled in a manner that sent a shiver down the boy's spine.

"Let's start with a simple warm up, say, 1000 push ups before running around the village perimeter ten times. Then we can get to the real physical conditioning." Wokian proceeded to walk to a tree and lie down under its shade, as Naruto was still standing there, his mouth threatening to drop to his feet.

"Well, what're ya waiting for? Get to it!"

 **Author's Note :**

 **Heh heh, hello guys and gals. I guess its been quite some time eh. Sorry to any of those who thought that the story was dead (ha, over my dead body) or kept on PMing me to ask if they could adopt it.** **I know this is a really short update after a really long time but some issues came up and after three weeks of not writing, I kinda felt lazy.**

 **I sincerely apologize for doing this, but you must understand that, while extremely important to me, this stroy does not take first priority in my life. So these fluctuations might occur from time to time.**

 **Now, moving on from that. Naruto has begun his official training. There will be some chapters and a few timeskips before Naruto meets the main cast, but it will happen. And maybe not in the wah you think it'll happen.** **In case my knowledge of the RWBYverse is old, I admit I haven't watched more than three and a half seasons. I guess I'll have to get to that soon, but if you see an error, feel free to point it out.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi no Kami


	8. Gotta Love Them Ribs!

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

The small village of Monchak was covered by a thin blanket of snow that made the town seem like a serene place from heaven. People, Faunus and Human were walking down the streets in thick jackets or coats to protect themselves from the sharp chill in the air. Children were chucking fist sized balls of snow at each other, screaming and running around despite the cold. One could find many young villagers in the small diners or food stands that were scattered across town, either desiring a hot meal to combat the frosty weather or the merry ambience excluded by these small shops itself.

In one such diner, 'The Monchak Munch', sat a blond boy at a booth near the window. He seemed to be in his young teens, and the two, large feline ears on his head identified him as a Faunus. Despite having spent six months in Remnant, Naruto was not used to the new 'features'. Although the ears could have been easily obscured by a hood, the tail was another matter altogether. Fortunately for the Huntsman-in-training, the people of the town held no hatred for him or any Faunus, at least not for being a Faunus. So, a few holes in his pants were all that he needed.

Without the excessive ramen intake, and his new balanced diet, the blond had grown well. He had grown by several inches, and developed a nice figure. He was by no means a mass of bulging muscles, but he had a decent build with traces of abs.

Naruto sat, his sapphire eyes staring at the page in front of him, a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. He let out a sigh, thinking over his current dilemma.

Over the past six months in this new world, Naruto had been pushed to his limits by his new teacher, Wokian Kenshi. A ramen chef. As surprising as that was, the boy knew better than to underestimate his mentor. The man had focused his attention on the blonde's physical training, as that was more malleable during his younger years. Naruto had also been learning how to properly handle himself in battle, in contrast to his previous 'hit, hit again, and hit one more time to be safe' mind set. He had to analyze his opponent's stance, come up with a strategy, execute the plan, beat the opponent. Of course it wasn't a solid way of achieving victory, but it worked. Mostly.

Wokian had also gotten Naruto one of those pistols from Drake's weapons shop, along with a set of bullets for every Dust element. Naruto had practiced his aim with some regular metal bullets he had bought from Drake himself, and was quite proficient with it. His favorite element had turned out to be Fire, as not only did it burst into flames and smoke to distract the opponent, it was flashy and explosive, exactly Naruto's style.

Naruto had also been working on his personal training with the Kyuubi. They had begun on fuinjutsu, as it was all Naruto could do with Aura. He had quickly gotten a good grasp of the stuff, finding it easily comprehensive, although his handwriting had been less than desirable. But that wasn't an obstacle for too long.

The boy's chakra training was a different matter entirely. He had not gone a single step forward. Naruto assumed it was because he had no Semblance training, and he had asked Wokian when they would begin on that, only to receive a cryptic reply of 'All in time, and fifty more push ups!'.

But the day before, the aged shopkeeper had told Naruto that they would be beginning his Semblance training from today. They would continue with a light physical regime to keep him in shape, but they would now begin focusing on his actual Semblance. The idea had the hyperactive ninja restless. And there were so many questions! What would his Semblance be? Offensive or defensive? Would he even have a Semblance?

 **"Calm down brat, worrying about that won't help right now, so get back to work! Just because you got the basics down easily doesn't mean you're ready for your father's sealing matrixes."**

'Alright alright, bossy idiot. I swear you don't give me a second of peace. Although this matrix is pretty difficult. Now let's see; it's ten second pause seal over a stage three explosion seal. And there's the chakra detection seal, over a minor chakra identification seal. Now how to disarm it...hmm...wait, that's it! I'll just keep the chakra activation seal and cancel the chakra identification seal. That way it still need chakra but can't detect any. Ha, told ya I could do it.'

 **"Seems you pass the test. Now we can move to some of your mother's personal Uzumaki fuinjutsu, and maybe get you started on the basics of your father's sealing matrixes. Good job. Now we better get going to the human war shop. What was his name, Derek."**

'It was Drake and I might as well check up on that thing I gave him.'

With those thoughts, the young shinobi chugged down the remainder of his drink, left some cash on the counter and left the small eatery, taking his papers with him.

Soon arriving at his destination, the blond went inside to find Derek hammering out a sword in the workshop. The blacksmith quickly completed his task and soaked the new sword in some water before walking towards his customer, cleaning the soot off his hands with dirty cloth.

"So, Naruto, what can I get for you?"

"Well, I actually wanted to ask about that little project I asked you to do, is it coming along well?"

Derek seemed slightly surprised at first before he recalled the blonde's instructions. That had been one heck of an order, and it might take him months before it was ready. He hadn't made something as fine as that in all his life, but it paid well. The man was by now more than familiar with Naruto's choice. Big and flashy.

"Yeah it's coming along well, although it might take a while longer. That kinda metal ain't easy to find. And your order was unlike anything I've ever made before."

The boy grinned in excitement. He could almost see it now. Him, wielding his weapon, causing destruction left and right. A shiver ran down Derek's spine at his young customer's expression. This kid actually scared him. That was when he recalled a message given to him earlier today.

"Hey Naruto, Mr. Wokian came over looking for you. He asked me to tell you to meet him at the usual place."

"What, really! Well then, I better get going then. Thanks a lot Derek, see you later."

With his usual shout and quick wave, Naruto was gone.

Running by many civilians walking down the streets, the ninja quickly arrived at their 'training ground', which was Wokian's surprisingly large backyard. It had a few trees scattered around near the tall fence. He jumped over the gate, landing nimbly and coming face to face with his mentor.

"You were nearly late!"

Naruto couldn't help the sheepish smile that came across his face as he scratched the back of his head. Damn, his sensei needed to lighten up a bit.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I had been busy."

The old man kept up the glare, only for it to fade away moments later as he heaved a sigh. Now he knew why no one ever took apprentices.

"I believe I can overlook this for one single time. We have to get to today's lesson, Semblance. Now, as I told you, our Semblance requires us to be able to concentrate during battle and someone to unlock it for the first time. I will help you in that regard. For now, all you can do is sit down and attempt to form your Semblance."

The blond crossed his legs and sat down in excitement, before closing his eyes and focusing on nothing but his energy. He felt Wokian place a finger on his forehead and suddenly a strange sensation flowed through him. He instantly saw the Aura and the Semblance, but they were still intertwined, and his attempts to pull them apart proved futile.

"Ugh, no matter how hard I try to pull it apart, it just doesn't come away from the Aura."

Wokian was quick to figure out what his young student was missing here.

"Then don't try to actively separate the two, just create another path for the Semblance that deviates from the Aura, and let your energy flow.

Both Naruto and his sealed companion were stunned when Wokian's suggestion worked like a charm, infuriated by the simplicity of the solution to their dilemma. Restraining the growl of frustration that rose to the back of his throat, the blond turned to his sensei to ask for instructions on the next step.

"Channel your Semblance outwards and we will see if it requires precise control like my metal animation, or requires large Semblance output instead."

With a deep breath and a mere thought, the blond allowed his spiritual energy to flow out of every pore in his skin. It actually reminded him of the Byakugan's Kaiten he had faced in his match against Neji.

Then, he felt a surge of strength through him. It felt cold, yet encompassing. It had a divine, regal feel to it, as the ninja let out a gasp at the sudden power. He felt invincible, indestructible. But it was gone too soon. He felt the energy fade away as he fell forwards, hearing Wokian's cries of alarm as he fell unconscious.

The first thing he felt once he woke up was the grass tickling the back of his neck. He pulled himself up, ignoring his body's attempts to dissuade him with pain. He noticed his mentor sitting next to him, as he recalled what occurred just before he was knocked out.

"What the hell happened? All I felt was this insane power coursing through my veins, before I fell down."

If the ramen chef was surprised, he didn't show it. He had seen a lot in his years, and this didn't take the cake. "You were surrounded by a large, orange ribcage. It exuded power, the likes of which I haven't seen before."

 **"I have. It was the Susanoo. It is an ability of the Sharingan that only two Uchiha were ever able to master, Madara Uchiha and his younger brother, Izuna. How you managed to get it, I don't know. But be thankful, for it is one of the most powerful techniques to exist."**

"So, do you wish to try to activate it again. One is always better at something when he uses it more often."

The blond was pulled out of his reverie by the man who had stood up and dusted off his apron. Naruto rose to his feet, the fox having healed any damage he was still suffering from after the sudden activation of such a powerful move.

The boy began concentrating while he was standing this time, for he didn't expect an enemy to allow him time to meditate during battle. As he created a new path for his Semblance, one that flowed closer to his skin, he pushed out the energy again.

Once again, he felt the exhilarating rush of power, almost intoxicating. But he focused on his target, and brought his arms in front of himself. He found himself surrounded by the ethereal orange wispy armor.

 **"A person's Susanoo has different special abilities, depending on the user. Madara Uchiha's was like a combination of two. Each of its four arms could wield a sword, thus making it quite formidable. But the Susanoo is known for being the unbreakable defence, capable of taking any hit.**

 **The Perfect Susanoo takes the form of a hundred foot tall warrior, usually in armor that resembles that of a samurai's. The Susanoo can then be used to augment your own techniques and is even capable of flight."**

'Wow, that is so badass! Why don't we see just how far my Susanoo can go?'

"Shoot me!"

Wokian was more than surprised by the young Huntsman-in-training's demand, and for a second believed the Semblance was affecting his brain.

"A-Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt my student after all."

Naruto growled slightly in annoyance. Why now of all times?

"Come on, trust me!"

The shopkeeper decided to take a leap of faith and believe in the boy. He hadn't done anything to not warrant his trust, that was for sure. Pulling out his loaded guns, Wokian took aim at Naruto, or more specifically, the ribcage surrounding him. He slowly pulled back the trigger, and let the bullets fly, only for them to hit the orange energy and be completely destroyed. His young pupil remained standing without a single scratch on him.

The blond just stood there, growing tired due to spending all this Semblance on the day he first learnt to use it, but overjoyed at having successfully blocked the bullets. His joy seemed to lead to him channelling even more spiritual energy out, as he watched, awestruck, as two, large, skeletal arms grew on the sides of the ribcages. They were not connected, and seemed to just float there, as if held there by some levitation or magnetism.

The mentor could do nothing but watch as Naruto seemed to be getting better at his control over this strange Semblance. He was about to congratulate his student, only to watch as the young man fell to his knees, blood dripping down his mouth.

Pain. Agonizing, excruciating pain, filled Naruto's chest as he fell forward, barely hanging on to his consciousness.

 **"Hey brat, just deactivate the Susanoo and take it easy. You are feeling the effects of exerting too much Semblance. You aren't running out of it, but your body just hasn't ever handled such large amounts of spiritual energy without it being diluted by Aura. You did good, and you deserve a break."**

Those words were all he heard before he fell asleep, too tired to continue for now.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hello gals and guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it answered many of your questions. Yes, Naruto's Semblance is Susanoo. Before anyone says that it is too powerful for the RWBYVERSE, I distinctly recall giving you all a warning that the Naruto in my story would be quite OP. So no flaming about that.**

 **God, I was just so nervous writing down this chapter, I thought I might never get it out. But this was still on time. Yay!**

 **And finally you guys are getting some real direction in this story. In the next couple of chapters, Naruto will get his weapon (if everything goes according to plan).**

 **Now, kudos to all those authors that write their stories with no prepared plot and just go with the flow. That is truly an achievement. Having to make important story changing decisions rather quickly, and sometimes having to live with having made a bad choice, or believing something could have been done better.**

 **Well I guess that's a wrap. Take care guys, review, follow, fav, or PM me if you have any inquiries. See you soon.**

 **Peace Out**

 **Kofukuna Shi no Kami**


	9. The Tournament Shall Be Mine!

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

Drake heaved a sigh of satisfaction. It had been a tedious undertaking, but he had finally done. He grinned, but the soot on his face caused it to come forth as more of a grimace. Drake picked up the majestic weapon, its metal still warm. Yes, Naruto would be more than satisfied with this. This was one of his greatest works, and he got paid for its entire worth. Now, all he had to do was wait for his blond customer to pick it up.

The young boy in question was currently sitting at the best ramen bar in town, slurping down his twenty seventh bowl of hot, steaming pork ramen. He moaned as his mouth was filled with the warm noodles, the delicious broth and slices of juicy pork mingled with bits of vegetables. Wokian, could only stare as his young pupil went on one of his weekly ramen binges. Sometimes it seemed to him as if the boy had married the stuff. But he couldn't complain, it was too good for business.

"Well, Wokian-sensei, your ramen just gets better and better!"

Naruto used a paper towel to wipe some of the holy nectar off of his chin before turning to the man.

"Well, I better get going, so here's your money. I need to go and get my new weapon from Drake's shop."

Naruto pulled out a few bills and put them on the counter, only to get stopped by the old shopkeep's call as he was getting up from his seat.

"There was something I had to tell you. Every year, Mistral holds a competition for all those who are under the age of 18, known as the Mistral Regional Tournament. These young warriors battle in a one-on-one tournament, with each victory qualifying you for the next round. The finals are held in Mistral, and the winner receives a huge cash prize, as well as a scholarship for any of the best Huntsman Academies in the world. It's a great opportunity, and it'll help you improve by facing off against various opponents from various regions. So I thought you might want to represent Monchak."

With each and every word that left Wokian's mouth the grin on Naruto's face grew wider, and by the time the old man was done, the boy was practically shaking in excitement. The thought of facing against many other strong fighters, a chance to gain fame and prestige, a chance to go to Beacon Academy, and most importantly a chance to make his senseis proud. All these factors justified the blonde's response, as he jumped over the counter, grabbed his mentor by the shoulders and immediately began to interrogate him for more information.

"Tournament! When is it? Where do I have to sign up? What if I don't make it in time?"

"Calm down Naruto. You still have this weekend to sign up. You will be facing some other kids from Monchak, and then you'll fight against other kids from the entire Sanus continent. If you beat all of them, you'll go to Mistral and face against one representative from each continent. But that's still a long ways away. First you need to defeat all the competitors from Monchak in the qualifying rounds next week."

"Well, then I'm gonna go get signed up and then go train. I need to be at the top of my game if I want to win this!"

The blond jumped off of his seat as soon as he closed his mouth, dashing off to sign up. Wokian just stood with an amused smirk, as a panting Naruto appeared once more.

"Where do I sign up?"

"Go to the Town Hall."

With that the blond ran off once more, leaving a chuckling old shopkeeper behind.

Arriving at the Town Hall, the young Huntsman-in-training was surprised to see Drake standing at the reception in the lobby of the large building.

"Drake! What are you doing here, are you gonna sign up for the Mistral Regional Tournament too?"

Drake turned around to face the little boy, surprised yet pleased at finding the person he'd been looking for.

"Naruto, I'm shocked to see you here. I was actually looking for you, because I've completed the project you gave me three months ago. Here, I brought it with me. Open it when you get home."

The young boy grasped the large package from the young man's hands, nearly falling down due to the immense weight of it. He strapped it to his back, and then looked towards Drake again, thanking him persistently for the weapon.

"So, the Mistral Regional Tournament, eh? So, you think you have what it takes? It's pretty tough, having to defeat all those other fighters."

This seemed to push Naruto's buttons, as he leapt forward and glared at the older man with fierce eyes filled with determination.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, that's who! I'll take down whoever you throw at me, because I never back down from a challenge, and I never give up. So you just sit back and watch as I demolish the competition. You heard that, Drake. I'm gonna be the next champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament!"

Drake smiled at the blond, before pointing towards the other side of the lobby.

"Well, you might hurry, because you have a lot of competition."

Naruto turned towards the direction Drake was pointing at, and saw a long line of competitors, all dressed up in various kinds of armors, with weapons of all sorts held in their hands. Naruto never saw such an assortment of maces, swords, spears and other dangerously sharp instruments of death.

But none of this would deter Naruto, for he was going to beat all of these suckers.

"Well, then I better get in line if I want to sign up, right? I'll see you later, and thanks again for completing the project earlier than the deadline Drake."

Drake watched as the boy walked over to the queue for the registrations, and couldn't help but smile once more. That boy was gonna go far.

Said boy just sighed as he realized that he'd be standing in the line for a while.

It was four hours later that Naruto dragged himself back to his apartment. Even his determination only lasted so long, and standing in a line for four hours wasn't exactly fun.

After dropping his jacket on the sofa, he sat down and set the large package in front of himself. He had decided to wear a blue long sleeve shirt and some blue jeans, instead of the usual t-shirt and shorts during the colder weeks of the year, but stuck with the sleeveless jacket.

The ninja tore off the wrappings and opened the cardboard box. Inside lay a large broadsword that was wrapped up in white bandages. The hilt was a bright orange, and was about a foot long. The blade itself was nearly four feet. Naruto unwrapped some of the bandages from the top, only to reveal that the sword had, upon its blade a multitude of sharp, projections that covered it. It reminded Naruto of a shark's deadly jaws, lined with thousands of sharp teeth. The blond picked it up, and instantly felt a small amount of his Aura moving to the sword. That was his new blade's special ability. That was what had taken Drake so long to do. The sword was made of Blanteel steel, a rare metal found only in the valleys of Vacuo. It was a metal that absorbed Aura and needed it to prevent itself from rusting. It had no limit to its absorption, as it grew stronger over time, so the excess Aura was used.

The sword would absorb the Aura of both Naruto and his opponents, but due to Naruto's enormous reserves, and quick regeneration of Aura, it was only a disadvantage to his enemies.

The young ninja grinned. He recalled Kisame Hoshigake and his Samehada. Kakashi-sensei had told him of the abilities of the sword, and Naruto had immediately grown crazy about it. He never saw himself as a swordsman, due to the finesse and accuracy a swordsman required. But Samehada was very different from other swords. It wasn't made to cut like a surgeon's scalpel. No, the Samehada would shred its opponents to ribbons. That was something Naruto could work with.

His sword was not sentient, but it was still powerful, and with Naruto would defeat armies of Grimm.

"Why don't we take you out for a test drive, eh?"

As he walked into his training grounds, which was a large clearing near the village walls. It had a few training stumps in the middle, and their condition was evidence of Naruto's training. The ninja walked up to one and pulled his sword off of his shoulder. He held it in front of himself, before rushing forward and slashing at the dummy. The dummy's top half fell to the ground, and the lacerations seemed so brutal that had this been a real person, Naruto would have been sick. Some paper shavings littered the ground, and chunks of the wood had flown around. The blond could only watch in awe. This sword would truly be destructive.

"We will go a long way, Galuchat."

 **"Talking to non-sentient objects is but the first step of insanity."**

'Shut up you old fox.'

But despite Kyuubi's remarks, Naruto knew that he liked the weapon. After spending an hour or so on getting used to his sword and its additional weight, he began to trudge to his apartment, this time to finally just get some rest.

As he sat on his bed and tried to just relax and fall asleep, the Kyuubi prevented him from doing so.

 **"Seems like someone is forgetting to do something."**

It took the boy a few moments, but he realized what his tenant was talking about. He took a deep breath, and began to meditate. He saw the energy in his body, and created a separate pathway for the Semblance, just as Wokian had taught him. The Semblance came away from the Aura, and then he concentrated on joining it again, but the difficult part was that he had to re-join them at a specific ratio.

 **"Now remember, 70% Aura and 30% Semblance."**

Naruto did his best to further divide the Semblance, so that about the amount equal to half of his Aura would deviate from the rest of the Semblance and meld with the Aura. He had been getting better, especially with Kyuubi's help.

 **"Just 5 more per cent, easy does it. Now, stop. That is it. Now hold out the signs for the Shadow Clone and make fifty clones."**

Smoke flooded his entire apartment, and cleared to show a horde of Naruto clones.

The original couldn't stop the grin from plastering on to his face. Finally, after so many months, he was finally able to use a jutsu again. He smiled. He forgot that creating a clone felt this good. The blond sighed in satisfaction, before turning to his clones. The clones would continue to exist, for they were self sustaining once he had created them, but their chakra coils had also divided into Aura and Semblance.

"Now listen up you guys, we have a tournament coming up soon, so I need your help. I want forty of you to work on making chakra by fusing Aura and Semblance faster, and trying to hold it for longer. The rest of you go back to the training grounds and work on activating the Susanoo for longer. I don't know why I can't go further than making a skeletal upper body. Well, I'll worry about that in the morning."

With that, the Huntsman-in-training let himself fall down, and threw the covers over himself.

Naruto woke up early the next Monday, having spent the weekend working himself to the bone. Wokian had gotten him some books on swordsmanship, and given him some personal tips as well. The blond pupil had been sparring with shadow clones, and had improved in his chakra control massively in the past two days. Unfortunately, he still had no progress with his Susanoo.

Pulling himself out of bed, Naruto stepped into the bathroom and took a long, warm shower to wash away any remaining sleep. He put on his blue t-shirt, as the weather seemed fine, and quickly put on his jeans and usual jacket. After a quick bowl of warm milk and some cereal, the blond left the apartment building and headed towards the Battle Arena near the centre of the village, carrying Galuchat on his shoulder, in a way similar to how Kisame used to carry Samehada. While his match wouldn't start until the afternoon, he wanted to get a sight of dome other fights to gauge what he was up against.

The Battle Arena was a large dome like building, and reminded Naruto of the Chunin Exams Arena in Konoha. But this Arena was way more technological. It had huge holographic screens that showed the audience the fights from various angles, and there was also live commentary. Plus each seat had a cup holder.

The blond entered the coliseum to find a rather small audience cheering for the two warriors currently facing off. On one side of the field was a large, burly teenager. His short cropped sandy blond hair and the glare on his face made quite the intimidating picture, not to mention the fact that he was easily over six feet tall. Naruto may have grown, but he was still around 5 feet eight inches. The boy carried a large broadsword, that was almost five feet in length. He wore bronze armor that covered his shoulders and his chest, along with some greaves. At the moment he was using all of his strength to bring down his sword on his opponent, who was barely blocking by using his own sword. The second fighter had long black hair that fell to his shoulders, and held two hunting knives in his hands. He wore leather armor on his upper body, and seemed to be giving under the immense pressure of his opponent. But just as it seemed as if his loss was assured, he quickly stepped to the side, allowing the larger man to fall forward. Before the broadsword wielding competitor could turn around, he dealt a barrage of kicks to his back, and finished by punching him in the back. Lightning crackled through his arm and shocked the tall man, frying his nerves and burning his clothes.

Naruto remained standing, slightly shocked at the brutality, but hey, he was the one wielding a portable human shredder. He assumed that the lightning punch had been something related to the leather laden teen's Semblance.

The shorter man walked off the field as the defeated one was carried away by some medics who were followed by sobbing relatives. The commentators began shouting out their views of the match, and announced the names of the next competitors.

It continued like this for the next several hours, with some matches lasting longer than others. It was a rare occasion if a Semblance was used, and Naruto realized that while good, none of the competitors so far would be able to beat him. It was possible that they were still hiding their true strength, but the blond still felt that way. He had gotten some nachos and cheese, one of his new favorite foods, along with a grape soda for lunch. He had dozed off for a little bit, but that was easily rectified when his neighbour woke him up to ask him if he could stop snoring.

By now Naruto was quite bored. All these fights, and all he could do was sit and watch. It was killing him! He sighed as yet another match ended, a rather short and boring one, and one-sided as well. The victor walked out of the arena with a smirk on his face that reminded Naruto of Neji, all pompous and proud. The blond put his head down and tried to tune out the blaring commentary.

"And for the next match, we have Fuchsia Fargoh, who will going up against Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Will both contestants make their way to the stadium floor please!"

'Great, two more idiots having a go at each other. I swear- wait, that was me!'

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hello guys and gals! Here's chapter 9!**

 **So I want to clear up some things.**

 **1) Naruto trains with his clones most of the time, instead of just sending them off.**

 **2) The sword is not a complete rip-off of Samehada. More on this will be revealed.**

 **3) I've already told you that Naruto is gonna be OP.**

 **4) I will not reveal the harem. You will just have to read the rest to find out.**

 **I think that's all. Other than that, I think this was my longest chapter.**

 **Well, that is a wrap, see you guys next time. Feel free to PM if you have any questions or if you just want some conversation.**

 **Peace Out**

 **Kofukuna Shi no Kami**


	10. Feels Good To Fight Again!

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

Naruto was in the arena, attempting to intimidate his adversary. Fargoh stood across from him, copying his movements, her wavy violet hair flowing to the middle of her back. The only protection she had was the mesh shirt she wore over her black t-shirt. Between her exotic hair tone and the slightly tanned complexion that complemented it, she was by all means beautiful. But, standing there, in the arena, Naruto's undivided focus was on his objective: defeating his opponent and qualifying to the next round.

The blond slung Galuchat off of his shoulder, and held it in front of Fargoh. He took a deep breath to calm himself, despite the fact that it seemed to have no effect, and ran towards Fuchsia. She in turn moved away from Naruto, pulling an arrow out of the quiver on her shoulder, and arming the bow. The boy attempted to gain some ground by moving closer, but he grew irritated when his adversary could remain out of striking distance.

Naruto smirked. Two could play that game. He back pedalled, getting away form Fuchsia before holding his sword forwards at her like one would hold a pistol. His purple haired opponent seemed confused, before the tip of the sword opened much like a mouth. A bullet flew out and hit the ground by Fuchsia's feet. It subsequently burst into smoke and sparks, distracting her enough for Naruto to fire a couple more times at the girl. The aforementioned girl could do nothing as the bullets flew towards, and the smoke clouded her from view.

The blond stood, ready for anything. It could have been blinded by the smoke, but she must have heard the bullets being fired, and would've jumped blindly to dodge them, as anyone would rather be a little scratched up than get shot. The blond tensed as he saw the smoke beginning to dissipate, and a figure was still standing there, completely unharmed.

Fuchsia stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She opened her eyes to see Naruto standing in shock that she was still unharmed. Taking advantage of this, she leaped forward and pulled her fist back and punched the blonde's chest.

Naruto was more than surprised when he flew backwards, and skidded a few yards before coming to a stop. That punch was as strong as Tsunade's forehead flick, maybe even stronger. He rubbed his chest lightly to alleviate some of the pain, got to his feet and tried to assess the situation at hand.

'Well, she has some crazy strong close combat. She is most likely skilled with that bow, and she's really fast. I'm not sure if I can beat her in a straight on fight. But I don't want to show them my Semblance or chakra this soon in the Tournament. I need to think of something quick.'

Naruto ran forward at Fuchsia, with Galuchat in his hand. He swung it at her, only for her to stop it with her hand. Naruto was surprised at first, but grinned victoriously when Galuchat began eating at the Aura surrounding her arm and broke through it, resulting in a series of lacerations that ran from her palm down her arm.

Fuchsia gasped and immediately jumped back. She hurriedly ripped off a part of her t-shirt's sleeve to stop the blood flow. The violet haired warrior was quite surprised by the blade. She had never seen anything of the sort, but she could tell that it was lethal. She notched an arrow and let it fly towards Naruto, only for him to block it with the broad side of his sword. Naruto was lucky that Galuchat absorbed the Ice that erupted from the shells.

"So how did you survive the Fire Dust bullets? I know you got hit by them, but you seem unharmed."

"That's because my Semblance allows me to condense my Aura to the point where it is stronger than steel."

Naruto smirked. So that's how Galuchat was able to hit her. It had 'chewed' through her Aura armor. Once again holding up his sword, he moved towards Fuchsia, wanting to finish it as soon as possible. This time Fuchsia dodged the blade rather than attempt to block it. She continued jumping back and Naruto wasn't able to catch up to her this time. While it would be easy to end the battle at any moment by using one his Semblance or a chakra technique, he figured he'd rather hide his more dangerous skills until he needed them. So for now, they were in a stalemate.

Naruto had to jump to the side as his violet haired opponent let loose yet another arrow in his direction. Unfortunately, the arrow hit his foot and burst into Ice. Thinking fast to avoid being hit, Naruto lowered Galuchat to the Ice, and both the entire audience watched as the Ice Element Dust seemed to dissipate in an instant. He then ran at Fuchsia, who reached behind her back to pull out another arrow, only to grab at air and discover her quiver was empty. This distraction had cost her precious seconds, as the blonde was immediately upon her with his sword place dangerously close to her jugular vein.

"Do you surrender?"

After a while of trying to think of a way to escape, Fuchsia gave in and lowered her bow, conceding defeat.

"And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we have the victor of today's final battle. These sixteen warriors will be pitted against each other tomorrow, where we will decide which young gladiator shall represent Monchak in the upcoming Mistral Regional Tournament. See you then and don't miss it!"

The booming voice echoed through the stadium as people began to cheer and a paramedic walked towards Fuchsia to check on her wounds, and lead her away towards the infirmary.

Naruto let out a heaved sigh and rested Galuchat on his shoulder. The blonde left the stadium without any obstacles, and decided to head towards his training grounds.

On the way there he discreetly made a clone who went off to shop for groceries. Galuchat may have been a great weapon, but it wasn't exactly helpful for shopping. As he stepped into the large field, he pulled Galuchat off of his back and laid it down next to a tree. The young swordsman created twenty clones, before separating them into two equal groups.

"Okay people, we need to work on our chakra, our swordsmanship and our speed. I want the first group to repeat the tree walking exercise until you can do it with ease and dexterity. After that try to use chakra to keep Galuchat on your backs, like a scabbard would. The rest of you make clones of Galuchat and work on your katas. Once you're done with that, do one-on-one sparring."

"Okay boss!"

The collective response rang out in the grounds, as the clones spread out and began to work on their individual tasks. The original on the other hand pulled off his jacket and t-shirt, to reveal his entire upper body was covered with intricate symbols and illegible calligraphy. With just a slight push of chakra, a small seal on his right forearm released an inkpot and a brush.

With extreme care and caution, Naruto painted a line on his chest, over the heart, under four identical lines. After allowing it to dry and resealing his equipment, the blonde pulled on his clothes again, before holding up his hands in a strange seal, and channelling chakra through himself. The effect was instantaneous, as Naruto collapsed to the ground, struggling to get up. Although the boy was eventually able to push himself up to his feet, he was strained to stand. But that wasn't the end of it. He watched as one of the clones that had been working on chakra control walked over to him and used the Transformation Jutsu.

As the smoke faded away, the clone had been replaced by a gigantic bowl of ramen, which had legs. The original Naruto began to drool at the sight, as the bowl of ramen began prancing around him, he scent of juicy meat flooding his senses. Just as he was about to lunge at it, the bowl began to ran away from the blonde.

"No, no, wait! Just a little bit!"

Doing his best at moving, the blonde trudged behind it, despite the effects of the resistance seal. The seal caused him to feel as if he was moving through a denser substance, rather than air. He was at the fifth stage now, with each stage increasing the effect by a factor of 5.

It was an hour later when a clone came up to Naruto, who was still unsuccessful in his pursuit of the walking ramen bowl.

"Hey boss, the chakra group's done with their part. Unfortunately, we can't stick Galuchat to our backs using chakra, as it keeps eating the Aura in the chakra."

"Good job. I'd like all of the chakra group to dispel now."

Nine clones dispelled, leaving the clearing significantly less crowded and more hazy. But they were soon replaced, as the Huntsman-in-training created twenty more clones.

"Well guys, I want you to go to the river that runs into the village, and practice the water-walking exercise on it. Try running around and sparring with each other on top of it."

"You got it boss."

The clones immediately set off for their destination, taking different routes to avoid suspicion. That is when the blonde was once again interrupted from his task, this time by a bombardment of memories that flew to his brain. Apparently the other group was also finished. Naruto grinned. At this rate, he'd be winning the Tournament for sure, and he'd be back on track with his chakra before long. That is when the taunting giggle of the thrice damned ramen bowl reached his ears, and he once more began his pursuit.

Wokian had known that Naruto was a special one. His determination, his love for learning and his upbringing by grandparents who themselves were warriors made him a pupil with great potential. And he was Wokian's pupil.

But even the old shopkeeper couldn't say he hadn't been surprised by the blonde's exponential growth.

It was laughable. The boy just absorbed whatever was thrown at him, and pushed himself forwards to the point where he nearly snapped. Wokian was sure that the blonde had been secretly training himself, but did not confront him because of it. The reason being simple, that while he was the boy's mentor, he had no right to limit his growth. He would respect Naruto's privacy, and trust his judgment.

Wokian laid the boy down on his bed in his apartment. The shopkeeper had found the blonde out cold in his backyard. He knew why that was, so he carried Naruto to his apartment, having been given a spare key for emergencies. Sometimes Wokian couldn't help but laugh at the fire that burned inside young people these days.

Naruto was surprised to find himself in his own bed, when he didn't remember coming home. That shock was quickly washed away when he saw a note on the bed side table.

 _Naruto,_

 _Take it easy next time. One must know when it is time to train and when to relax._

 _Wokian_

The blonde relaxed and pushed himself out of the bed, before dragging himself to the bathroom an setting up a nice, warm bath. After washing away all the grime and dirt from the previous day's activities. His match was going to be held at noon, so there was no rush. He was pleased to know that the clones he had created yesterday had learned how to walk over water.

The young ninja sat on the floor of his bedroom and concentrated on sending a message to his tenant.

'Hey, Kyuubi, do you think my chakra control's good enough for the Rasengan by now.'

 **"Well, you'll have to go through the learning process again from scratch, but you should be able to learn it once more. You will also need to learn more chakra control exercises, if you want to maintain your current level."**

'I know, I know. But how do I do that now that I'm done with the water walking exercise.'

 **"There are many other ways to increase one's control over their chakra, such as using chakra to stick small objects on various parts of the body, or mastering your elemental affinity. Your chakra is most similar to the chakra of that element, hence you will find it easier to control your own chakra, once you master controlling a similar chakra."**

'Yeah, about that. When do you think I'll be able to find out my affinities?'

 **"Actually, I already tested your chakra. You have two very strong wind and lightning affinities, along with a weaker water affinity. I guess you received the water and wind from your mother, and the lightning from your father's side."**

'Whaa! That's great! So when can I start training my affinities, and which one do I get to master first?'

 **"It would be best if you mastered the wind affinity first, as it is your strongest one. After that we can work on your lightning, and then water."**

Naruto was nearly ecstatic. He had been told by Kyuubi that shinobi usually only had one or two affinities, and were able to boost jutsus of that element or create their own jutsu. But he hadn't been able to train it because the Kyuubi said that his control wasn't good enough.

'So how do I learn to master my wind affinity?"

 **"Well, it's actually quite simple. You have to use your chakra to cut through a leaf. If you are able to do that, then you do the same to a twig or a branch, and then later a rock. But be warned, it had taken shinobi decades to master their affinities."**

The blonde smirked. Finally he'd be able to make his own wind jutsus.

'Oh yeah, well those guys weren't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! You guys heard the fox. I want all of you to head to the forest surrounding the village and work on the 'body sticking' exercise for chakra control."

No sooner had the dozens of clones left that Naruto once again filled the room to the brim with Shadow Clones.

"I need you people to split into two groups. One will be working on the Rasengan, and the others work on the wind affinity."

"You got it!"

Soon the apartment was finally less crowded, and the blonde decided that it would be best to go to his training grounds and warm up a bit before going to the Tournament.

On the way to the grounds, Naruto recalled that he needed to ask Drake something. So the Huntsman-in-training soon found himself in Drake's shop, where the young blacksmith was currently hammering out a shield.

"Hey Drake, you got a minute?"

Drake looked up from his spot, and was pleasantly surprised to see the blonde.

"Sure, anything for my favorite customer. What do you need?"

Naruto pulled Galuchat off of his shoulder and laid it down on the counter.

"I need a way to carry Galuchat. A scabbard won't work, so what about a rope of leather that fastens it to my back?"

"Oh yes, about that. I had forgotten to give this to you the other day. I think this solves your problem."

Drake reached into the storage cupboard and pulled out a strange contraption. It was a leather rope that one could tie around their torso, like a quiver's fastening belt. It had a flat piece of metal where the quiver would have been, with strange indents on it.

The older man picked up Galuchat from the counter and placed it on the metal plate, where it stuck to it. He then lifted up the whole thing and the sword didn't fall off.

"The metal is a special magnet that attracts Blanteel. I made this specifically for your sword, and I hope you find it helpful. This is on the house."

The blonde could not help but be amazed at the blacksmith's incredible kindness and insight.

"Thanks a bunch, Drake. Well, I gotta go or I'll be late for my match. Wish me luck, and thanks again."

Drake just smiled as he went back to his workshop. That kid was going to make him a lot of money from the Tournament betting pool.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hello guys and gals! It's me again with another chapter. Yes, I know this was late, but I just didn't 'feel' the creative juices. Yeah, I was too lazy.**

 **Now, to address the more serious things.**

 **Naruto is not gonna become a miniature Kisame, with the sword and all that blood thirst and chakra pools. I just really thought of Kisame as one of the most badass characters in Naruto, who the Naruto in my story has actually met, and I'm sure he left an impression on the kid.**

 **The fight in the beginning of the chapter may have seemed extremely easy, but this Naruto is much stronger than the canon one. Plus his opponent wasn't that strong, perhaps high genin at best (that is not because she was a girl, I'm not being sexist (can you even be sexist when you work with a show like RWBY)). This is an OP Naruto story here.**

 **And yes, Naruto has long ranged combat covered, as Galuchat can fire shots from its 'mouth'. Speaking of which, in case any of you were wondering, Galuchat is French for Sharkskin. I chose French because I am fascinated by anything French, nuff said.**

 **If some of you are wondering how come Naruto has been able to relearn chakra stuff so fast, it's mostly because of Shadow Clones. And I know the whole 'Resistance Seal Training' is a pretty cliché way to go, you can't say it isn't an efficient, effective way to train, which is why I used it.** **Plus Sasuke had done his affinity training when he was 13, when he was with Kakashi for the Chunin Exams Finals.**

 **Also, I better clear up the timeline here. Naruto cane to this world some time in Autumn. He has been here for several months, and it is now around Spring.**

 **Finally, lots of people were asking about the harem size and who's in it. All I will say is it does not enter double digits.**

 **Well, that is the tenth chapter of this story coming to a wrap. Feel free to send me a PM or review if you want to ask me anything or just wanna talk. See you next time with chapter 11.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi no Kami


	11. A Shocking Development

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

Naruto arrived in the large Arena with Galuchat strapped to his back with his new holder, to see all of the other competitors standing on the side of the field near the seats, as a veteran Huntsman gave them all a speech.

The speaker wore an ominous black cloak that hid all of his body except for his head. He had platinum blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, and had a sunburnt complexion.

The young blonde had the decency to blush, as he came forward to stand with the others just as the speech ended.

"...those are the qualities that we desire. That is what makes you a true Huntsman, a warrior that stands for justice, integrity, and the protection of the weak. Now, if there are no questions we shall begin the matches."

None of the warriors raised their hands, although the end of the speech had admittedly left the blond more than a little intrigued.

"Then we shall select the field for the first match."

Naruto wondered what the elder blonde meant by this, before the large screen that was projected above the centre of the Arena came to life. There was a circle on it, with different sectors having pictures of different landscapes. There was a tiny arrow in the centre which pointed upwards.

The circle began to spin, and became a blur before slowing down. It finally stopped, with the arrow resting upon a rocky terrain.

"Well, well, well, seems we'll be starting with the Rock Terrain."

The ninja watched awestruck as the ground shook quite violently, as the flat field lowered underground, only to be immediately replaced by a field that resembled a mountainside. It had large boulders scattered across it, with the land being fairly uneven. There was no sign of vegetation, and the ground seemed to be hard and dry.

"So, for the first match of today, make way for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Jose Placando!"

The other fourteen teenagers left the Arena until only Naruto and his opponent were left. The young ninja immediately recognized the boy in front of him. It was the guy from the first match he had seen yesterday, the one who had beaten his opponent with the lightning punches.

With the information that he had from that first match, he knew that Jose would be a formidable foe.

The blonde decided that he'd use Galuchat to keep his enemy at bay and try to wear him out by striking whenever he got a chance.

The referee brought him out of his reverie by firing a blank into the sky, signalling the start of the match. The two continued to stare each other down, as if daring the other to make the first move.

Naruto realized that he'd have to charge Jose with Galuchat to get the fight moving, so he drew the large sword off of his back, before springing forward. As he had expected, the black haired boy pulled out his daggers and proceeded to block the blonde's blow. After a momentary struggle, Jose dove to the side, as Galuchat continued downwards.

The teen's shoulder was lightly scraped by the blades of Galuchat, but Naruto felt the sudden spike in power as his sword used the opportunity to draw as much Aura as possible. The shinobi pulled Galuchat back up before it could hit the ground, and had to turn around as fast as possible to parry his enemy's strikes.

This time, Naruto used the stalemate to his advantage. He loosened his grip slightly, just enough to allow him to be pushed back a bit. This served to bring Jose closer, and thus the blond was easily able to throw back his opponent with a strong kick aimed at the solar plexus.

The black haired teen recovered quickly, and was on his feet in time to jump out of the way of Naruto's downward swing. He used that second to draw a strange container off of his back, and he immediately opened it.

Naruto saw some liquid spill out of it, as Jose threw the liquid around him, and jumped around spreading it as he simultaneously avoided Naruto's many blows.

The aforementioned blond was confused at his opponent's actions, but continued to attack. He stopped pursuing him and lifted his sword. As he aimed at his adversary, Galuchat's mouth opened to reveal machinery inside of its body.

Jose was not quick enough to dodge the fiery bullets that were flying towards him. Although his leather protected him to some extent, the bullets had still injured his left leg and arm, the former more so. Jose fell down to the ground, the empty container dropping next to him. The ninja cautiously approached him, and made sure to keep his guard up.

"Surrender, you're injured."

Despite the fact that his words were rather hypocritical, the blond did not want to critically injure another villager. Naruto had a distinct advantage, both due to having trained from a rather young age of nine, and having been in a multitude of real life situations, many of which had been against opponents who were much more superior than he was.

However, the black haired young man took the blonde's words as an insult towards his own strength. He smirked rather darkly at the blonde, before a chuckle escaped from his lips.

The sound caused his opponent to immediately alert himself. Naruto held his sword high as his left foot slid back slightly, prepared to either attack or jump back.

Unfortunately he was not prepared for what followed. The blond fell to the floor, spasming slightly. He felt the hairs on his neck stand as a mild electric current flowed through him. It wasn't too strong, but it was enough to bring him to his feet.

The black haired contestant rose to his feet, before placing his palm against the ground, which was wet due to the liquid he had thrown around.

The fallen blond watched on as sparks of electricity ran through his enemy's arms, before using the liquid as a conduit to shock him. This one was slightly stronger than the previous one, and made him feel a little numb.

"Most people would have been knocked out by that. You're tough, but not tough enough."

Naruto grinded his teeth as he felt the electricity flowing through him become stronger. Still, he was able to push himself up from the ground. He couldn't help but thank all those lightning jutsu he had been on the receiving end of, Chidori included. Compared to those, this was a mild shock at best.

Jose was more than surprised at the blonde being able to lift himself up. He himself couldn't hold the current forever, and would run out of energy sooner rather than later.

Naruto shrugged off the numbness, before turning towards his black haired opponent again, with Galuchat raised towards his neck.

"Do you surrender?"

Jose's blood boiled at the ninja's words. He immediately charged all of his Semblance into the electricity flowing through the liquid. This time, Naruto was prepared for the shock, and seemed to be unharmed by it.

The black haired competitor collapsed to the ground, breathing hard as he lost consciousness.

"And there you have it folks, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has done it again! He has defeated his enemy not only quickly, but without resorting to anything other than sword arts. He will now move to the semi finals, and is closer to becoming Monchak's representative in the upcoming, Mistral Regional Tournament. Now, the next battle will be between Grank Konyo and Drant Cerule! I would like both of the competitors to wait as the Arena is reset for their battle."

Naruto was helped by a paramedic, who lead him off the field to the waiting room, with Jose being carried away in a stretcher.

The room was rather large, with sofas for the contestants lined up against one of the walls, and the opposite wall was a one way mirror that showed the Arena, where the Rock Arena was being replaced by the Water Arena.

Naruto saw many other competitors sitting in the room, either watching the battle or talking amongst themselves. They all paused their own activities to look at the new comer, but went back to their own respective devices after briefly assessing him.

The blonde made his way to a large, red velvet couch near the corner of the room, trying to avoid attention. Unlike his childhood where he had hungered for the stuff, the blond now understood that it was best to go unnoticed by potential enemies.

Letting out a relieved sigh as he sat down, the blonde put his sword down beside himself, before closing his eyes and trying to contact his tenant.

 **"What is it brat?"**

By now more than used to the Kyuubi's general rudeness, Naruto went straight to business. He had something important to discuss with the fox, and knew that now was as good a time as any.

'These guys are not too challenging, but I doubt this tournament will be that easy. I don't want to rely completely on Galuchat or my Semblance, so I need to learn a Taijutsu style. Do you know any good ones?'

After a few moments of silence, the Kyuubi spoke up in its gruff voice.

 **"Well, as a Tailed Beast I never needed Taijutsu, but I have seen many styles in the past few centuries. I believe the most effective one was one that you're father used. It was called the Frog Kata."**

This news both shocked and pleased the young ninja. To be able to learn something that his father, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash could do was nothing short of a treat.

'So, can you teach me that?'

 **"Unfortunately, I only have a basic understanding of the style, having seen it for only a few minutes, just before I was sealed into you. But you have the Toad Contract, so you should be able to ask the Toads to teach you the style."**

Those words rung in Naruto's head, as he suddenly recalled his Summoning companions. After several months of not using them, he had nearly forgotten of them.

To be suddenly reminded that he could summon them again was quite shocking for the blonde.

'Oh God, I completely forgot about the Toads! I'm gonna have to summon Gamakichi as soon as possible, and ask him about the Frog Kata. And hey, maybe he can tell me how to contact Jiraiya.'

The Huntsman-in-training smirked as he thought of learning the Taijutsu his father had known. And the chance to connect with his old world was invaluable.

 **"Well, you best wake up now. I think there's someone who'd like to talk to you right about now. We'll talk later."**

The teen opened his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Controlling the reflex to yell, Naruto moved back a little, before speaking up to the guy.

"Who the hell are you!?"

The blue eyed boy backed away slightly, before introducing himself.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you."

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hello gals and guys! I was able to squeeze in this rather short chapter before my mid terms began, but this will be the last update for this fic this year, unfortunate as it may be. I will probably update my other fic though, so if any of you guys like Pokémon, you might wanna look into it.**

 **Now, I know that Naruto may be coming off as too powerful, but this story has OPNaruto, as I have said previously, so you know what to expect.** **I bet most of you thought that the first person Naruto would meet from the main cast would be a girl who'd end up in his harem, didn't you? Well, guess what, he met Jaune first. And that isn't just to bash the guy or anything, it will lead to some serious development.**

 **And, just a disclaimer, Naruto is not homosexual. Well, not in this fic at least. I am not a homophobic person or anything, but considering Naruto's upbringing was in early Japan, I doubt he even believes in gay relationships. I am not labelling the guy, but if he did, don't you think Kishimoto would've made the pairing NaruSasu. So to sum it up, the harem will consist of females.**

 **Once again, I do not hate gays. It just seems so unrealistic given Naruto's upbringing.**

 **Naruto will probably not use the Summoning in the next chapter, but that mostly depends on how long of a chapter I write next. XD**

 **So, I hope you people enjoy this chapter, despite its size. I would really like it if you left a review, favourite, or follow me. If you have any questions or just wanna talk with someone, shoot me a PM. And that is a wrap, see you next time, with the next chapter.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi no Kami


	12. Inspiration Of Loss

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at the other blond. Not only had he interrupted his conversation with Kyuubi, but also had no respect for someone's personal space.

"Hi Jaune. Could you maybe, back up a little?"

The boy sheepishly nodded, before taking a step back, and pulled up a chair to sit in front of him. Naruto silently noted the sword he had attached to his waist, and the shield like contraption on his back. Jaune wore brown leather armor over a mesh shirt, with a green pair of pants and black boots. All in all, he seemed to be prepared for a fight.

"I'm really sorry, it just seemed like you were asleep. I have to tell you, I'm a huge fan of yours. I think you've got the entire competition in the bag.

Especially the way you wield your sword, it's amazing!"

The young ninja was strangely shocked by the other's words. Not only was this the first time that anyone had claimed to be a fan of his, as he had only started in this Tournament recently. But the fact that it was a potential competitor was even more stunning. That spurred him to continue the conversation, as he shifted the weight of Galuchat against his left leg.

"That's strange. Aren't we supposed to be enemies. I mean, who knows if we end up facing each other on the field, and I don't think you should be a fan of your enemies."

Jaune only chuckled slightly at the fox Faunus's words, before it tapered into a sheepish gulp.

"I guess that's true, but I'd rather not have to fight anyone in this Tournament, let alone someone as powerful as you. But I need to win this thing if I want a chance at becoming a Huntsman."

Naruto was quite surprised by the change in Jaune's demeanour, but drove the thought to the back of his mind.

"I haven't seen you fight yet. How's your swordsmanship?"

Jaune smirked once, before pulling the metal blade out of its plain scabbard by its silver hilt, before holding it up rather clumsily, and making a few shadow strikes at the air. From what the blonde Faunus could tell, he had little practice, and the sword seemed a bit too hefty for him.

"I was supposed to fight a guy who didn't appear, so I qualified by default. I guess I'm just real lucky."

This was followed by yet another embarrassed chuckle, and this time the ninja's tenant began to complain in annoyance.

 **"I swear that kid's no good. He is evidently either a rookie or great at acting."**

Naruto wasn't able to agree with the fox. Jaune was actually quite amusing, and it felt nice to talk to another competitor without any death threats being exchanged. The Faunus's gaze drifted to the large screen on the far wall, and he watched as the current match was ended by a rather decisive blow.

"So, who do you think you'll be going up against? I mean, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to win, but still."

The other blond's question pulled Naruto's attention back to the room, as he thought over the question. Up until now he hadn't thought much of who he'd be fighting. He had only gotten into the field and the rest was history.

But he decided to do his best to act friendly, so his eyes quickly scanned the television screen for a name. He was successful, as that was when they displayed the name of the guy who had just won his fight.

"Well, I think it will be Tristen Harksel, and, to be honest the guy seems like a challenge."

Before Jaune could make an animated comment regarding this, a melodic chime rang out in the waiting room, followed by a digitalized feminine voice.

"All competitors proceed to the Arena for Quarter Finals match ups. All competitors proceed to the Arena."

Naruto pulled himself off of the couch, and lifted up his sword. He opted to place it onto his shoulder, being careful not to damage his clothes. His orange tail swished about in an erratic yet hypnotic motion, as he slowly made his way to the door, followed by Jaune.

The two were the last to leave the room, and stepped into the field to see six other competitors, and the Huntsman from earlier standing there.

The Huntsman held out a large top hat upside down, and smiled slightly as they all quieted down.

"We shall be selecting your opponents with one of the oldest methods in the book. In this hat there are eight names, your names. I will draw two, and those two competitors will have to test their mettle against each other it seems."

With that he reached into the hat, and seemed to make a big deal of picking two wrapped up pieces of paper. He took them out slowly, and silence seemed to blanket the entire Arena, even the ever cheering crowd.

"For the first match of the semi-finals we have...Jared Scorlan, and his opponent shall be..."

The man paused for dramatic effect, and Naruto couldn't help but smirk when the Kyuubi commented on how the man was more of a showman than a Huntsman.

"...Nikolay Avanor!"

Those words sent the audience into a series of perpetual cheers and hoots which seemed to take forever to finally quiet down.

Once there was some semblance of peace in the field, the man dipped his hand back into the hat, and repeated his entire charade before withdrawing two more names.

"After that, we will be seeing...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze..."

The blonde Faunus perked up at these words, as he focused on the voice of the Huntsman, eager to learn the name of his next opponent.

"...against...Jaune Arc!"

Naruto's eyes travelled to his right side, where his designated opponent stood, whose eyes widened to comical proportions as he attempted to collect himself in vain.

The Faunus knew that Jaune would not offer much challenge, but he knew that he wanted to win this Tournament really bad. Naruto was in this not only to get a shot at Beacon Academy, but to impress Wokian and Drake as well. And he wondered if maybe there was someone that Jaune also wanted to impress.

"And that shall be all for the match ups. Now, we will take a one hour break, after which the semi-finals will officially begin, at 2pm sharp. Don't miss it!"

The loud applause of the crowd brought the Faunus out of his reverie, and he saw all the semi-final matchups displayed on the large screens above the Arena. As the competitors began to disperse, Naruto's eyes immediately caught the retreating form of Jaune, who was moving towards the exit.

 **"I believe that it would be best to talk to him. It won't do for any tension to come about during your fight."**

The blond heeded his tenant's words, and swiftly pursued the other teenager, and found himself stopping in front of a very familiar ramen bar. He grinned at the irony, before entering the tiny shop.

Jaune sat at the bar with his head held in his hands as he absently looked over the menu. It was just his luck to be paired up against one of the competitors who'd probably win the entire Tournament. That too on his first actual fight!

"Jaune, what a surprise! Do you come to this shop, because I've never seen you here before?"

Naruto did his best to come off as amicable, for he didn't want to seem hostile as he sat onto the stool next to his fellow blond.

Jaune seemed to scrutinise the Faunus with slight suspicion before he allowed himself to heave a sigh, and answered the other teen.

"It's just, I was really surprised when I found out that they were pitching me against you of all people. I mean, I know it would take a miracle for me to be able to take you down."

Naruto responded to his acquaintance with a steady voice, and wisely didn't mention that he in fact agreed with Jaune's words.

"I know that you've been dealt a bad hand, but you should try to make the best of any situation. It doesn't help to worry about stuff that has already happened. You should get ready to do your best, and be ready to do even better next time around!"

Jaune looked up, slightly motivated by the blond, before sighing once more.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'd have lost, and that still means something."

Naruto smiled at his words with understanding, as he tried to reconcile with the boy.

"Well, sure, it means something, but it doesn't necessarily have to be something bad. Loss can often be inspiration for greatness. Trust me, I know."

At this Jaune looked up with disbelief in his eyes.

"But you're you. I mean, almost the whole village is rooting for you, and all the competitors are afraid of facing you. How could you ever lose?"

It was Wokian who responded to the question, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh trust me, he was not always as strong as he is today. He worked his butt off to be what he is today, and he didn't start beating me until just recently, so he sure knows what loss means."

The young Arc merely grew a look of confusion at the words of the ramen chef, as he leaned back silently and whispered to Naruto.

"What is the old guy going on about?"

The ninja merely sighed exasperatedly, before gesturing towards the old man.

"That, is Wokian Kenshi, and he is my mentor, for the most part."

Jaune could literally feel his jaw drop at this information. Naruto, one of the most dangerous competitors, somebody who had gotten to the semifinals using merely his sword and his fighting, had been trained by a ramen chef, of all people.

Wokian noticed the look on the young boy's face, and snorted indignantly.

"I may not seem like it, but I was one of the best Huntsman of my time, and even today I'm no pushover."

The man finished his statement off by brandishing the ladle that he held, and Jaune jumped back as it suddenly grew into a huge staff. Wokian whirled it in his hands very deliberately and with great confidence. Naruto couldn't help but mutter 'showoff' under his breath, while Jaune seemed captivated by the display.

The chef then retracted his weapon, a grin on his face as he continued.

"My point was that everybody has experienced loss and failure, but it is up to them to decide how they use that. It can inspire great strength, but it is equally capable of inspiring great hatred."

Jaune seemed to ponder over those words for a moment, before getting up from his seat and turning to face Naruto.

"You're right. No matter what happens tomorrow, I need to make the best of it, and I need to make sure that one day, I'll be able to fight you and give you a challenge. Because no matter what, I'm still going to become a Huntsman one day."

Naruto smiled a true smile of joy at having convinced Jaune to not give up hope. He knew better than most that the best way to achieve your goals was to never give up on them.

"I would be honoured to fight with you one day Jaune, where we can both give it our all. But right now, you should worry about our fight in one hour, because I don't intend to hold back."

The other blond grew slightly apprehensive at this notion, but he brushed aside his worry and returned the ninja's smile.

"I know, and I wouldn't want any less from you, Naruto. And I assure you, I'll try my best too."

Wokian couldn't help but feel proud of his pupil. He knew that Naruto would turn into a fine Huntsman one day.

"Well, you two best be on your way to the arena. There's only twenty minutes left until the matches begin, and you wouldn't want to be late."

Sudden alarm appeared on the faces of both the blonds, before they quickly got up, and raced out of the ramen shop, running toward the stadium.

They arrived barely in time, and were the last to enter the arena, just as the first match was ending, too worried to even notice that Jared Scorlan had won the previous match.

They had hardly caught their breath before the commentators had yelled out their names into the mics, calling them onto the stage.

They both walked into the field, without exchanging any words. The ground itself had turned into a sandy terrain, with dust flying everywhere, and a few large boulders being embedded into the ground here and there. Both Huntsmen-in-training brought up their respective swords, and for one moment there was complete silence, shattered moments later by the referee's starting shot.

Surprisingly, Jaune was the first one to charge, bringing his sword up and running at his fellow blond with great conviction. Naruto held his ground and raised Galuchat to parry his rival's blow, slightly shocked by the strength behind the strike. But he was still able to push him back, and force Jaune to leap back to avoid a slash to his left side. Jaune spun on his feet and aimed another strike at Naruto's midsection, only for him to leap into the air and evade the blow, before bringing his sword down towards Jaune. But the novice swordsman was able to roll aside to avoid the attack, and ran behind one of the rocks, seeking temporary refuge.

Naruto wouldn't allow this and began firing bullets at the rocks to lure Jaune out. He wasn't ready for the boy's shield to come flying at him from over the rocks, and was barely able to react in time to smack it aside with the flat of his sword. But as he looked back at the boulders, he was taken aback to see that his opponent was nearly upon him, with his sword coming down upon him. The ninja was forced to crouch down while raising his own blade to deflect the strike. But he used that moment to his advantage, by kicking at the back of Jaune's knees, bringing him down. The former shinobi immediately got up, before bringing Galuchat dangerously close to the other blond's neck. After a moment of silence, where the crowd waited with baited breath, Jaune dropped his sword, surrendering to his opponent.

"I give up. I know when I'm beat."

The crowd began screaming at the top of their lungs as the commentators provided further fuel to their flames.

"And it seems to be yet another completely flawless victory for Naruto! This young man seems to be heading straight up to the top, and it doesn't look like he's stopping any time soon. He is already in the finals and we have yet to seem him do anything but use his sword!"

Naruto was helping Jaune up from the sand, as they both were checked over by paramedics to ensure they hadn't sustained any injuries. Both blonds shook hands with mutual respect, before the Huntsman from earlier returned, along with the participants from the other semifinal match.

"To those who have succeeded in progressing to the finals, I congratulate you. And to those who have come this far, you must realise that this is an achievement nonetheless. You have potential in your future. Use it wisely. Now, to come to matters of business, the finals are to be hosted the day after tomorrow, at noon. The fighters can use this time to train and recover. Know that people from nearby villages will also be coming to watch, so regardless of who wins, you must both set a good example for your own town. You are dismissed. Good luck."

The crowd once again applauded, as people began to slowly get up from their seats and exit the arena. Naruto walked alongside Jaune to the exits, hoping to have a word before he left.

"Hey, that was a great strategy you used with your shield, it actually caught me off guard. I'm sure with a little more effort and training, you'll make a great Huntsman one day."

Jaune smiled at his friend's encouragement, as he fiddled with the handle of his sword nervously.

"Yeah, well, I still have a whole lot of work cut out for me. But trust me, one day soon, I'm going to fight you and give you a run for your money, just you wait and watch."

Naruto smirked in return, glad to see the determination in Jaune's eyes, as he responded in his own fiery manner.

"I'll be waiting Jaune, and I'll be at Beacon Academy, and we'll see who stuck to their word."

Jaune's grin grew even wilder, as they both continued walking towards the village exits. When they arrived at the gates, Jaune turned around to face his new friend.

"I guess this is where we part ways. My family lives in a small settlement ten miles east of here, and the closest train station is about half an hour away from the Monchak. My parents and my sisters will probably get worried if I stay away for too long, so I need to get going."

The former shinobi nodded in agreement, knowing that Jaune must have come from far to have tried his hand at the Tournament.

"Well, I wish you best of luck, and I hope I meet you again at Beacon, because I'm going to hold you to your word. You're the first person I can honestly call a friend, and I don't want to lose my friends."

"You got it Naruto. I'll see you at Beacon one day, and you'll see just how stronger I'll have gotten."

They both stayed silent for a moment following the exchange, before shaking each other's hands firmly, with equally cocky grins on their faces. With

that, they both parted ways, as Jaune left through the exits, and Naruto made his way to his mentor's shop, eager to tell him the good news.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hehe, hi guys and gals. Yeah, its me. Yeah, the same guy who didn't post on this story for about a whole year. Damn.**

 **Look, I'm really sorry, but I had to give a lot of exams last year, and I also have to this year. I've been piecing together this chapter gradually over the past year, but today I had a rush of inspiration, so here I am, uploading this around midnight where I live. I really truly am sorry.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I really wanted Jaune to be less of a pushover throughout the series, and always believed he could have been much better if he had only lost the fear of losing earlier. I hope I got his personality well, because it was rather weird writing this chapter. There is going to be a lot of plot related action in the next chapter, and it'll be a break from the previous few chapters, as in it will not have actual fighting.**

 **So, over my time offline, I have developed a more moderated sense as an author. I will not edit my previous works, but there are a few things of the story which have yet to happen that I will change. But trust me, it isn't anything too major, this story isn't going to just turn into a gritty reality-fest or something. Also, I have to discuss the ages of the characters.**

 **Naruto: 14**

 **Jaune: 15**

 **Pyrrha: 15**

 **Nora: 15**

 **Ren: 15**

 **Blake: 15**

 **Weiss: 15**

 **Yang: 15**

 **Ruby: 13**

 **But I will be following the canon timeline for a bit, more regarding that will be explained in future chapters. So, once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that you can forgive me for being offline for so long. Favorite or follow if you enjoyed, and feel free to review or send a PM if you have any inquiries, or are just looking for a conversation.**

 **Well, that is a wrap, and I will see guys with the next chapter soon.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi No Kami


	13. Old Ties

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

After being congratulated by his mentor on his progression, and having a complimentary meal for the success, he headed out to the large clearing where he had grown use to training. He could have just gone to Wokian's backyard, but he needed some privacy for what he was about to do.

After Naruto arrived in the field, he quickly began forming a flurry of hand seals. His chakra was not quite as regular as it had been, but he only required little concentration to form it, and it was always much easier when he formed hand seals. He ended the seals by brining his thumb up to his mouth, biting it just hard enough to have it release blood, and wiping the bloody thumb against the other hand's palm. He then slammed the bloodied hand down against the ground, while yelling out words that he had nearly forgotten over the past months.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Immediately a burst of smoke filled the clearing, before dissipating just as quickly. The haze died down to reveal a one foot tall toad sitting in front of Naruto. But the blond could not recognise the toad, having never seen it before.

The toad had a marshy green skin, with yellow irises and black, rectangular pupils. Furthermore, it had shaggy white hair sprouting on its face, and donned a grey cloak. It seemed to be almost ancient, as far as toad years went.

Naruto didn't sit quietly, rather almost began shouting at the small toad, demanding answers.

"Hey who the hell are you, and why are you here? I tried to summon Gamakichi, and all I get is an old toad!"

The toad looked at the blond with great surprise, before allowing a small smile to come across his face.

"Well, well, well, you must be Naruto, Jiraiya Boy's student. He always told me that you were on the wild side, but so much ferocity! You need to cool down before your temper gets you killed."

The shinobi merely bristled at these words, as he grew angrier at the animal's condescending words.

"Who the hell are you, and how dare you call the Pervy Sage a little boy? And why are you here, I didn't summon you."

The old toad's only reaction was a small sigh, as he looked at Naruto with a look that seemed to an odd mixture of sadness and pity, as he cleared his throat and thought of a suitable way to handle the situation.

"I am Fukasaku, and I am the one who trained Jiraiya, and I turned him into the great Toad Sage you knew him as. And as to why I'm here, well, you are very very far away from Mt. Myoboku, and the only toads who can be summoned here are those who have existed since the creation of the Toad Summoning, and have a deep connection with the summoners."

The ninja seemed to calm down considerably after hearing Fukasaku's reasoning, although he still seemed fidgety.

"So, does that mean that I can maybe meet Pervy Sage some time, if you took me to him, or brought him along with you."

The small smile on the toad's face vanished, as he looked at the dirt near his feet silently for a moment, before carefully composing a response.

"Well, after you left, the Akatsuki really began to panic, as nobody seemed to be able to find the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. The entire Akatsuki immediately headed towards Konoha, and while we did put up a fight, and were able to take down eight of their members, the leader proved too strong, and in just one attack he destroyed it all. In one second, it was all gone…the village, the shinobi, the civilians, the Hokage…and even Jiraiya."

Naruto fell to his knees as the toad ended his sentence. All of it, all of them, they were all gone, the blond lowered his head, clawing at the dirt, and clenching his jaw as he digested that information. They had all died. Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Tsunade, and even Jiraiya, the strongest person he had ever met, they were all dead. And he knew why.

"It's because of me."

Fukasaku sighed as he heard the blond's whispers. He was afraid of this, which was why he was so apprehensive of telling the boy. It seemed like his fears would be coming true.

"All of it! All the death, all the destruction, all that misery, it's all because of me! Even when I'm not there I'm everyone's biggest problem! And now, everybody had to pay for me, they paid with their lives!"

The teenager began to grow more and more angry, as he began releasing a large amount of his Aura, which did not go unnoticed by the toad. But Fukasaku ignored it for the moment being, and instead leaped into the air, and slapped the Huntsman-in-training with one of his large, webbed hands. The crack of the slap reverberated in the clearing, as it shocked the boy enough to make him forget about all his anger for a moment.

"Don't you dare pervert the sacrifices your friends and guardians made!"

Naruto merely stared at the toad, still speechless due to his actions, with no emotional change upon his face, as the toad continued.

"They died fighting for what they wanted, for what they believed in. They knew what they were doing, and they still did it. That was their choice, and their choice alone. Don't you dare take any undue credit. They could've just easily given up all the information they had on you, but they didn't, and that was their choice, not yours. You can't blame yourself for what happened, and they don't blame you either. They died doing what they wanted to – to protect those who matter the most."

The blond silently took in the words of the toad, as he felt his anger slowly evaporate. Fukasaku was right. They had died protecting their home, and their village. But he still felt a strange load of guilt on his chest. What if he had been in the village? He could have been with Tsunade or Jiraiya in their final moments. He might have been able to protect his friends, with the chakra of the Kyuubi, but he wasn't even there.

"There isn't anything you could have done for them. The Akatsuki, they were just too strong. But during his last moments, Jiraiya left you something. I've been safeguarding it, not even sure if I'd ever meet you, but Jiraiya wanted to make sure that you got it. He left a small chest, and he said that it belonged to you."

Naruto's eyes widened as the old toad mentioned a chest. It must have been the same chest that his mother had spoken of.

 **"Kid, this might be your chance to learn more about your parents."**

The fox spoke from within him, solidifying the blond's next words.

"So, where is the chest?"

The toad was surprised that Naruto had seemed to have understood his words, for according to the picture Jiraiya had painted, the boy was supposed to be rather stubborn and dense. But the child in front of him seemed much more mature than Jiraiya had claimed. Fukasaku took a second to get a good look at the boy. He definitely had his father's hair and eyes. But at that moment the toad noticed something he had overlooked previously. His eyes bulged, as he nearly shrieked in surprise.

"What the hell are those things on top of you're head?! And you have a tail?!"

After living like this for as long as he had, Naruto had more or less stopped noticing his more 'animalistic' features. But he now realised that they must have been quite a shock for someone who had never seen something of the sort before.

"Well, these are my ears, and yeah, that's a tail. It's a really long story."

The toad didn't waver though, as he stood in front of the ninja with a stern look.

"Yeah, well I have the time, and I'm telling you anything more until you explain. For all I know, you might not even be Naruto."

Naruto sighed, before he swept a hand through his hair, as he sighed, and began the tale of how he came to Remnant.

After nearly one whole hour, during which he had to answer a volley of questions, and also had to explain a more or less brief history of Remnant.

The toad now sat with a somewhat satisfied look, although he was still trying to comprehend whether the boy was a Faunus or if his features were a result of the Kyuubi's intervention. The boy himself hadn't been too sure about that one, although he claimed that the fox had put a load of its chakra into him.

"So, now that I've told you about my ears and tail, you have to give me the chest."

Fukasaku grew a little nervous at this, as he seemed to grin sheepishly.

"Well, I don't exactly have the chest with me at the moment. It's currently back on Mt Myoboku, in my home for safe keeping."

"But can't you just go and get it then? Why is that such a huge problem?"

The toad sighed, as he thought of a way to explain this to the boy.

"This place is really far away from Mt Myoboku, and is barely within the range of summoning. Although it might not affect you as much, this really drains me of a lot of energy, and making back to back trips isn't any walk in the park. I can get you the chest, but you will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm afraid it's impossible for me to do this any sooner."

The Huntsman-in-training released a growl of annoyance, before glaring at the toad suspiciously. After a short stare down between the two, the blond relented, and decided to accept the toad's terms.

"Alright, but just be sure to get it tomorrow."

Fukasaku smiled. He knew that the boy wasn't as stubborn as Jiraiya had often told him, and was glad to have broken through his exterior and convince him without the need of any physical violence.

"Well, just summon me tomorrow around noon, alright? I'll be ready by then."

Naruto was forced to agree, knowing that he had no other options at the moment. But before he could ask any further questions, another massive cloud of smoke burst into the clearing, dying away to show a coughing blond, now alone in the field.

The blond slowly got up from the ground where he had been sitting for the past hour or so, and walked towards one of the large wooden posts in the middle of the clearing.

He thought of all his friends, all his precious people back in Konoha, everyone in the entire village, was dead. He thought of the Akatsuki. They didn't have any reason to go after the village, other than the fact that he had been there. And he hadn't even been there to help fight them off. He was supposed to protect those people, and yet he failed. Naruto screamed in anger, before punching the post. Then he punched it again. And again. And again, as the wood began chipping off and his hand grew bloody. He continued screaming in rage, and his volley of punches continued, until he suddenly felt a large boost of energy and rage flow through him. The next punch that he threw at the post broke the entire thing into two, before the upper half flew back and smacked against a tree, causing a reasonable dent in the tree.

The ninja was greatly surprised at this, but he then noticed that he was seeing red, literally. His vision seemed to be tinted a mild shade of crimson, and the anger inside him only grew as he felt the Kyuubi's distinct chakra flow within him.

 **"Kid, calm down, you're calling too much attention towards yourself. Sooner or later, somebody's going to notice all the malevolence you're releasing. Just take a deep breath and calm down, before you kill someone."**

The Huntsman-in-training released a low growl, but knew that the fox was right. He would only be attracting attention to himself if he released too much malevolence, so he slowly focused on calming down. He felt the chakra receding, as the rage suddenly died out completely, replaced with great fatigue. Naruto was only thankful that the grounds were at the edge of the village, and there weren't any guard posts around this part, otherwise he would have definitely been noticed.

After allowing himself to regain a little energy, he decided to head home. He didn't feel like training right now, and just wanted sometime alone, so ramen wasn't an option.

But just as he started walking in the direction of his apartment, he heard a primal growl from behind him. He spun around, expecting to see a stray dog or maybe a Faunus, but instead he saw a large hulking mass, with glowing red eyes and fur that seemed to be as dark as an infinite hole, with no beginning or ending. The creature had white bony armour covering his face and his limbs, as walked forth on all four limbs, as if it were a canine going in for the kill.

Naruto quickly recognised the beast. It was a creature of the Grimm. And he knew that they were especially dangerous creatures, and he would need to keep his wits about him. He slowly pulled his sword off from his back, before, moving back to draw the Grimm further in.

That backfired, as the monster lunged at him, it's paws aimed at his head. The blond raised Galuchat to block the blow, and that was the only thing that saved his head. Still, he was sent flying a few metres, before he used Galuchat to stick to the ground and run back at the Grimm. But what had shocked him was that when he raised his sword to block the the attack, Galuchat did not gain any Aura from the beast. Aura was something that existed in everything that exhibited signs of life, and that Grimm seemed pretty lively.

As the Huntsman-in-training charged, the animal growled again, but much louder this time. Naruto was ready to bet that the growl had sounded throughout the entire village. Great, know he'd have to worry about people panicking. The blond brought his sword down at the beast, but it raised its hand in defence. That was not a wise move, for Galuchat slashed against its front paw, leaving it mutilated and unusable. The Grimm roared in agony, as it began lunging at the boy in pure rage, forcing him to stay on his toes to dodge all the strikes.

Naruto jumped away into a tree, before shooting at the beast with Galuchat. However, the Grimm's thick hide seemed to make it impervious to regular dust bullets, and the blond could not afford the time to load a cartridge right now.

The beast rammed into the tree, and the ninja barely jumped onto another before the previous one fell. This gave Naruto an idea. If he could trap the Grimm under a tree, he'd be able to take it down, no problem. And he had a pretty good idea of how he'd trap it.

The creature began ramming into the tree that Naruto had shifted onto. The blond used chakra to stick himself to the branch, while he saw the trunk growing weaker. At last, with one mighty ram, the Grimm broke the trunk, and tree began careening in the opposite direction.

But before it could go too far, Naruto jumped off the branch with all his force, kicking the entire tree into the direction of the beast. The creature roared as he tried to escape the trunk, but it fell on top of his midsection, trapping him under it. The blond cautiously approached the beast, as it continued roaring and struggling to free itself. The Huntsman-in-training raised his sword, before bringing it down upon the creature, completely severing it's neck, causing it to turn into a black mist before disappearing.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, before he placed Galuchat back on its holder on his back. That had not been as easy as he thought it would, especially after the effects of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Suddenly, he heard a clap behind him, quickly followed by more. He turned around, and his eyes widened as he saw a small crowd, composed of the village guard and some civilians, standing there, and cheering him on. As the volume of the cheers escalated, Naruto only thought one thing.

'This was not supposed to happen.'

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hey guys and gals! Here I am, so much earlier than expected, all ready with a new chapter. I worked on this one, and I hope that you all will enjoy it. I'm just really tired at the moment, so I don't exactly know what to ask of you guys.**

 **I know I promised you guys a chapter without a fight, but I included this to make more sense here, plus I wanted Naruto to have his first actual interaction with the Grimm.**

 **Also, just a bit of a side note here, but there will not be much interaction between Naruto and the shinobi world, if any at all. He'll go to Mt Myoboku a bit, but that's about it.**

 **I guess some of you might want to know a bit more about the fight between Naruto and the Grimm. Now, the Grimm, as I said above, is an old and experienced one, as proven by his bone armour. It will be much stronger than novice fighters such as those that Naruto is facing in the Tournament (at this point). That is why this fight took longer than the previous fights. Plus, the Kyuubi's chakra really does drain Naruto of his juice.**

 **Well, I guess that is a wrap. If you people have any questions or stuff, please leave that either in the reviews, or shoot me a PM. I'll see you guys next time, with another chapter.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi No Kami


	14. His Own Power

**The Grimm Change**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

Naruto looked over his shoulder as he sprang from branch to branch, gradually disappearing from the view of the applauding crowd. He cursed under his breath, as he realized that this was not good news for him. The more popular he grew, the more he would come to be scrutinised, and it wouldn't be long before someone would realize that he hadn't existed until a year ago. That was the reason he had refrained from using any major shinobi techniques in the Tournament, and instead chose to stick to things which were normal in Remnant. Like sword fighting and his Aura.

But even as he jumped away, he knew that the crowd already had all they needed. Almost every person watching had been filming the entire scenario, and it wouldn't be long before they posted those videos on ScrollTube. And that would only lead to him growing more popular.

He could already imagine the earful he'd be getting from Wokian once the old man hears of this incident. His mentor had really tried to stress upon the importance of hiding one's abilities, although it was for different reasons. Wokian thought that it would be better for him if his opponents never knew what they were up against, and that would give him an advantage.

But despite knowing all of this, he was still happy for some reason. Admittedly, it was a rather small part of him, but it was enough to make him smirk, and to cause his tail to sway restlessly. Naruto recalled the first part of the Chunin Exams. Everybody there had already heard about people like Sasuke, and Gaara and Neji. Those guys stood out. And Naruto had aspired to do the same. To be known and respected. For his opponents to know how powerful he was before he even stepped onto the battlefield.

He had experienced a small sample of it earlier with Jaune, and it had been an amazing feeling. He didn't know whether that made him a bad person, to be pleased by the fear and anxiety of others, but he still enjoyed the sensation. He had never felt as, respected as he had then.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. He really had to stop thinking about it that way. He quickly reminded himself that he was not an ordinary citizen of Remnant, and he had to ensure that he didn't cause any extremely suspicious behaviour. It was the reason for why he was participating in the Mistral Regional instead of going into the wild to fight Grimm and bounty hunters. A young teenager who could beat other teenagers was understandable. A young teenager who could defeat Grimm and bounty hunters, not so much.

With a quick leap, he landed onto smooth tarmac, having made his way out of the forest. It was getting dark, but Naruto knew he couldn't just go to his apartment yet. He still had to go to Wokian, and tell him of the Grimm he encountered. He didn't want to, as it would no doubt lead to him bringing up all the people who saw him, but he had to inform him. It was part of a small agreement the two had, in which Naruto had agreed to never actively search for a Grimm, and to always inform Wokian if he ever saw one, in exchange for all you can eat free ramen once a month. Naruto didn't understand why this was so important to Wokian, but he wasn't stupid enough to turn away free ramen.

He threw aside the curtain to the stall and walked in. His mentor was currently washing some dishes behind the counter, and he looked up with a smile to see his student.

"So, what are you doing here right now?" The old man asked, as he continued to scrub a large pot from the inside. "You've already had as much ramen as ten people can eat today, and I don't think I'd be a good teacher if I allowed you to have any more."

"Yeah, actually, this is sort of an emergency." The boy responded awkwardly, as he scratched the scruff of his neck.

Wokian immediately ceased his scrubbing, and looked up to the teenager with complete focus. Any signs of humour had vanished from his face without any trace. "What sort of emergency?"

Naruto gulped, as he chuckled again, growing even more nervous. "Well, I actually had an...encounter...with a Grimm."

Immediately, his mentor's face hardened, as if he had grown very angry. And so, it was at this opportune moment that Naruto decided to blurt out the rest of the story. "And, half of the town kinda saw me beat it."

The boy saw no changes to Wokian's face, but he already wore an angry look, so it didn't matter too much. The old man seemed to clench his jaw, before he looked back towards his student. "How did you just find a Grimm? And how did the townspeople see you beat it?" He spoke in a low, angry tone, demanding an explanation from his student.

"I didn't look for it, I had just been in the forest when it showed up. It attacked me, so I had to kill it. Once I beat it, I turned around, and all the people were just standing there, watching the whole thing. I didn't even notice they were there."

The shopkeeper regarded the blond with a speculative gaze, before sighing. "Well, if that is the case, there isn't much we can do, now is there?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like I did all of that on purpose."

"You idiot! You honestly think I'm fine with this? How can you not realize a literal crowd had gathered behind you. That is the lamest thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I expected better from you!" Wokian yelled, before bringing his staff down onto the teenager's head.

The boy held his head as a small bump formed upon it, as he cursed under his breath. Of course his sensei wouldn't be forgiving. Goddamn the old man packed a hit too.

Two hours later, the boy walked home, with quite a few bruises, and having been thoroughly yelled at by his mentor.

'I swear, the guy is way too serious about this kinda stuff.' The blond thought as he made his way through the streets.

 **"In my opinion, he was correct. Becoming famous for strength does not always lead to good. Take it from one of the most powerful beings to ever exist, power brings a lot of undesirable attention. And the reason I'm currently stuck within you is due to the notoriety I had earned for myself through my power."** The Kyuubi rambled, and Naruto couldn't help but agree.

Soon, he had arrived at his apartment, where he saw a bunch of his clones sitting around, reading through some books. But the instant he entered the room, they all expelled, causing a sudden, sharp pain to shoot through his head. "Gaahh, those damned clones!" He cried, while rubbing his head until the pain faded. He pulled his sword and its holder off of his back, before placing it next to the bed.

He looked over himself, and unconsciously grabbed his own tail. The tail served as a continued reminder of what had been before this, and how he was not the same anymore. Heck, he was sure none of the people back in Konoha would even recognise him as he was now if it weren't for the fact that he was the only living person in the entire village with hair and eyes like his own.

He sighed, as he let go of his tail and slumped into bed. That was true. Nobody back at Konoha would've recognised this new person he had become. Not only in regards to his abilities, but also to the way he went about his life. He trained harder. He studied. He thought. All of this was definitely for the better. But none of the people who had known the old Naruto were around to see him grow better. And it was to those thoughts that Naruto fell asleep.

Naruto had no match on the next day, so he was able to sleep in a little. But even his laze had changed, and he was out of bed before nine. He didn't quite want to train, but he still had three hours to burn, and he had no better way to do it. 'Goddamn, I need to get a hobby.'

 **"I have a suggestion for your training. Why don't we work on your spiritual energy, your Semblance?"** The Bijuu offered.

'Yeah, I would, but Wokian warned me not to ever since that one time I passed out.' The teenager pointed out dejectedly.

The fox only chuckled at that. **"Of course he did, because he doesn't understand it. He most likely believes that you don't have enough spiritual energy to sustain your ability, but that is not the case. The Susanoo is no simple Semblance. It is something you can only learn to control through experience. And trust me when I say you have more than enough Semblance to use it. You merely need practice."**

This knowledge excited Naruto, as he had grown very interested in his strange Semblance ever since he had first activated it. He had thoroughly enjoyed using it, and he had to admit it was cool. It had been unfortunate that he was not able to continue using it, but he felt it could be a deadly weapon in battle.

So, in the confines of the forest, Naruto sat and concentrated on bringing out his Semblance once more. The Kyuubi had been correct, as it was much easier this time, and a small ethereal orange ribcage formed around him almost immediately. He got to his feet, and it only wavered for a moment, before it grew stable once more.

The flow of power flooded Naruto, as the orange structure radiated warmth and comfort. He grew excited as he stood within the frame, basking in its strength. He could feel a numb sensation of pain tugging at him from his core, but it was bearable. 'This is amazing.'

 **"Unfortunately, I must agree.** **This is one of the strongest techniques to exist in the ninja world, and coming from a Bijuu, that counts as a compliment.**

 **Now, you need to take your Susanoo to the next level. Imagine having arms, amd slowly push more spiritual energy into your Susanoo."**

The teenager eagerly followed the directions given to him, and watched as two huge, skeletal arms appeared at his sides. They were still disconnected from the rest of the ribcage, but at least he had been able to form them without collapsing to his knees. He raised his arms, and the suspended limbs of the Susanoo copied his movements. But moving his arms was difficult. Very difficult. It felt as if he was trying to move them through molten lead. Not only were the motions difficult, but they also caused a searing pain in his arms.

 **"The pain is because you're using too much spiritual energy again. But don't worry, I'm sure you will grow to use the Susanoo to its full extent. Before you know it, you'll be able to move the Susanoo with just a thought."** The fox encouraged, quite amazed by the growth of the blond.

The words of his tenant only inspired the teen to try even harder, as he pointed his palms towards the ground, moving the Susanoo arms as well. His own arms fell just below his waist, but the Susanoo arms were long enough to make contact with the ground below him. He then concentrated on pushing upwards, as flaring pain flew through his entire upper body.

The Kyuubi was amazed at how diligent the child was. He was forcing himself through pain which was practically unbearable just to grow stronger. It amazed the Bijuu to see someone willing to thoroughly work themselves to the bone to grow just a little bit stronger.

Using his Susanoo arms, Naruto was able to push off from the ground, as his arms held not only him, but the ethereal ribcage nearly ten feet above the floor.

The structure flickered, before giving way, as the boy fell down and landing on the ground. 'Ugh, that was unexpected.' He thought, as he lay down on the grass, completely exhausted.

 **"Of course it was exhausting! You aren't giving your body time to adjust to using so much Semblance. If it hadn't been for my chakra healing you, you would've most likely died."**

Naruto weakly chuckled at the Kyuubi's ire. 'That is exactly why I didn't stop. Because I knew you would be able to heal me, no matter how bad it got. And I'm gonna do it again, and again, and again. And every time I get healed, I'm gonna do it all over again.'

 **"Are you retarded?! You will not be able to do every thing you want just by relying upon me and the healing factor I give you. You need to learn to be strong yourself!"** The fox reprimanded, growing infuriated at the boy's stubbornness.

Naruto chuckled again. 'And here I was thinking you were smarter than that. You idiot, I'm not going to rely on you. I can't. It isn't right for me or for you. But, I am going to use every perk of being a Jinchuriki to become as strong as I can myself.' The Huntsman-in-training rose to his feet, ignoring his sore back as he continued. 'I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise that I will never rely on your active powers in a battle. I need your help, Kyuubi, so that I can train myself, to become the strongest I can be, using my own abilities.'

There was a short pause of silence, before the Kyuubi responded. **"Kid, you really are a crazy one."** But, despite his words, the Bijuu had a smile on his face.

'Well, guess I'll just have to grow strong enough using my own powers to prove you wrong, eh?' The blond challenged, as he summoned his Susanoo once more. He was pleased that this time he was able to summon both the arms and the ribcage, without feeling any stress other than a small pressure within his stomach.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, okay, okay, before you judge me in the comments or flame the late update, I'd really just like to apologize, and tell you all some good news. I realized why I had grown unable to post or write this story, and I am going to eliminate that problem, which will lead to way less writer's block stuff.**

 **Furthermore, I wasn't exactly completely off FanFiction. As it was, I had come up with some really great ideas, but due to my general lack of time, I could only start the stories, and I was unable to put in much effort. This is mostly because I was working on a lot of school stuff, but thankfully that is over for now. But, every time I wrote something on Fanfiction, but didn't post on this account, I felt guilty. So, to hide that, I basically went and made a tonne of extra accounts to post stuff. JKJK, there were only two other accounts. XD.**

 **But, I'm out of that phase now, and I'm hoping on making a strong return to FanFiction now. I will also remove my fics on other accounts and post them here, to just organize my work. So that'll happen.**

 **Okay, that was most of the major stuff I guess. Oh and I just want to give a sort of acknowledgement to somebody. That person is jacke44, who sent me a PM a week or so ago and asked me if I would continue this. It really made me realize how much I had neglected fanfic for this whole year, and that PM was why this chapter is probably a whole month earlier than I thought it would be. So, thanks jacke44.**

 **Well, that is it. Please follow or favourite if you enjoyed the chapter, and don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions. That's a wrap.**

 **PS: I recently saw Camp Camp, binged it, and I must say, I am loving it. I would really recommend it, and if any of you have seen the show and you like it, hit me up. Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Camp**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi No Kami


End file.
